Una vida a tu lado
by samb07
Summary: El pozo que conecta la época actual con la feudal se ha sellado e Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran separados. ¿Qué pasó durante ese tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que Kagome pudo regresar al Sengoku? y ¿Qué pasó entre ellos después? Capítulos 1 a 5 editados, capítulo 6 nuevo.
1. Chapter 1 Sin ti

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Sin ti.**

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

-¡Adiós Kagome, nos vemos mañana!– Gritaron Yuka, Eri y Ayumi para retomar el camino que las llevaría a sus casas.

-Si chicas, nos vemos mañana en el instituto– dije lo más animadamente que pude, haciendo exagerados ademanes de despedida con la mano derecha. Esperaba que con eso ellas se convencieran de que estaba bien y me dejaran sola.

Las muchachas me dirigieron una mirada de preocupación intentando buscar en mi rostro alguna señal que indicara que no me encontraba bien. Tuve que esbozar una forzada sonrisa que parecía casi natural para que ellas se fueran.

Subí lentamente las escaleras hacia el templo donde vivía. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía caminé en dirección a el árbol Goshinboku y me detuve de repente; era obvio que no me encontraba nada bien, hacía poco más de una semana que acababa de regresar a esta época y el pozo se había sellado alejándome de mi querido Inuyasha.

Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que ya no volvería a ver esas orejitas blancas tan tiernas, ni que ya no iba a escuchar sus desesperantes reclamos o ver esos orbes dorados que me hipnotizaban. Todo estaba en el pasado, sonreí amargamente ante ese pensamiento, era muy literal, estaba 500 años en el pasado para ser precisa.

Los primeros días me limité a llorar con amargura; cuando descubrí que no lograría nada más que preocupar a mis seres queridos, intenté componer mi semblante y ocultar mi dolor por el bien de todos. Desgraciadamente creo que a la única que engañaba era a mí, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, todos los que me eran cercanos y me conocían bien, sabían que estaba muy deprimida. Hasta Houyo, siendo éste tan distraído, se había percatado de esto y me había regalado un manojo de ajos para que me sintiera mejor.

-Hija, no llores– En ese momento me percaté que unas rebeldes lágrimas se habían deslizado por mis mejillas, volteé a ver a mi madre detrás de mí y ella pareció entristecerse al ver mi semblante con tanto desconsuelo.

Se acercó y me abrazó contra su pecho tal y como lo había hecho aquel día en que consideré ya no regresar al Sengoku jidai para darle la libertad a Inuyasha de cumplir su promesa con Kikyou. La abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, intentando aferrarme a la felicidad que había perdido. Ella acariciaba cariñosamente mi cabello en forma de consuelo mientras lloraba desesperadamente en su regazo. Esperó a que me calmara para poder hablar tranquilamente conmigo.

-Kagome, ¿te sientes mejor?– Yo no contesté, me limité a asentir levemente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de mi mano.

Observé a mi madre con detenimiento y me percaté de la gran preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada, me sentí culpable por hacerla sufrir de esa manera sin intención, me había prometido no hacerlo más, pero la verdad en ese momento tuve una creciente necesidad de su consuelo.

-Cariño, no soporto verte así, me rompe el corazón ver tu carita llena de confusión y desamparo.

-Lo sé mamá, pero por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar la tristeza que me causa el no tenerlo a mi lado.

-Si Kagome pero debes tratar de encontrar la forma de sobrellevarlo, si quieres podemos tratar con un terapeuta o algo.

-No madre, no es necesario, voy a estar bien, solo dame un poco más de tiempo para superarlo.

-Ok hija, confío en que lograrás hacerlo, recuerda que te amo y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Si mamá- Fue mi escueta respuesta.

Mi progenitora sonrió con ternura, me dio un dulce beso en la frente y entró a la casa, dándome un tiempo a solas que agradecí inmensamente. Increíblemente mi estado de humor mejoró, mi dolor si bien no se desvaneció pareció adormecerse; así que pude pensar con tranquilidad.

Recordé algunos de los bellos y graciosos momentos que pasé con Inuyasha y mis amigos, una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. En ese momento mi tristeza se vio reemplazada por una gran determinación. No iba a quedarme sentada y olvidar el Sengoku jidai. Iba a volver costara lo que costara, Inuyasha valía la pena el esfuerzo. Encontraría la forma de regresar, el deprimirme y llorar por los rincones no iba a solucionar nada. Pero mis ánimos parecieron flaquear al percatarme que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo o de si tan siquiera eso era posible; lo más probable era que no, mi deber en el Sengoku seguramente había terminado al destruir a la Shikon no tama.

-Vamos Kagome, no seas pesimista, tu vida fue rodeada de imposibles desde hace un año cuando viajaste por primera vez a la época feudal a través del pozo– me dije tratando de darme ánimos.

En ese momento mi expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al darme cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras, mi vida se vio rodeada de imposibles cuando cumplí 15 años y viajé en el tiempo al Sengoku jidai, conocí a Inuyasha (un hanyou sellado en un árbol por una flecha) y a una variedad de demonios y monstruos, a través de magia revivieron a mi vida pasada y destruí una perla mágica que me llevó a un sinfín de situaciones a las que me tuve que enfrentar el último año.

Estos pensamientos me devolvieron la esperanza que había perdido y tuve una revelación:

-No hay nada que sea imposible- exclamé con una voz queda y quizá con algo de duda.

-¡Todo es posible!– grité con determinación; en ese momento me decidí que costara lo que costara volvería con él. Lo que me faltaba saber era el cómo. Tendría que averiguar la manera de volver a cruzar el pozo y viajar 500 años atrás para reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida, y aunque sonara absolutamente absurdo, algo en mi interior me indicaba que lo lograría tarde o temprano. Estaba decidido volvería con Inuyasha.

Esa noche dormí como desde hace un tiempo atrás no lo había hecho, con la tranquilidad de que volveríamos a estar juntos. Me levanté temprano para desayunar y asistir a la preparatoria. En la entrada me encontré con Yuka, Eri y Ayumi que se sorprendieron al verme con una expresión alegre en el rostro. Parecieron dudar de lo que sus ojos les mostraban, como si fuera espejismo que desaparecería de repente, pero conforme fue transcurriendo el día fueron relajándose y aceptando que tal vez ya estaba en camino a una recuperación o bien que al menos me había resignado a olvidar ese amor que me consumía.

No les sacaría de su error, apreciaba su compañía y su alegría me ayudaba a continuar con mi vida sin que mi esperanza se perdiera. Ahora debía concentrarme en encontrar una forma de regresar, la pregunta era: ¿Dónde buscar?, era obvio que en el directorio telefónico no iba a encontrar un anuncio de algún especialista en reparar pozos para viajar en el tiempo y si le contaba a alguien lo más seguro es que me llevarían con un terapeuta, entonces ¿A quién podía acudir?

Las clases de matemáticas y química pasaron lentas como de costumbre, salí a un corto receso y al regresar comenzó la clase de historia, la cual era una de mis asignaturas preferidas por que sentía una conexión con el pasado y por ende con Inuyasha. Finalmente llegó la clase de la señorita Eimi, literatura, era la última clase antes de poder regresar a casa a planear la manera de desbloquear el pozo.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos y divagaba en mis recuerdos del Sengoku, la clase siguió su curso hasta que la campana sonó, antes de poder retirarnos a nuestros hogares, la señorita Eimi nos dejó investigar y escribir un reporte sobre una leyenda que nos gustara, con todo y fuente citada. Eso sería pan comido, escribiría sobre la Shikon no tama y me dejaría tiempo para pensar, solo necesitaba encontrar una referencia para terminarla.

Al salir del colegio, nos dimos cuenta de que el cielo estaba sumamente nublado, parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, así que las cuatro nos dirigimos rápidamente rumbo a la biblioteca para sacar los libros necesarios para la tarea y retirarnos a nuestras casas. Sin embrago el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor y a mitad del camino una fuerte tormenta se desató y no tuvimos otra opción más que refugiarnos en un establecimiento mientras llovía.

Entramos en el primer local que vimos abierto; resultó ser una tienda de antigüedades, de esas que al abuelo le encanta visitar, recorrimos con la vista el lugar pero no encontramos al encargado.

Observé que había muchas cosas de la era feudal en la tienda y muchos curiosos objetos que parecían ser más antiguos todavía, el lugar estaba algo descuidado, no estaba sucio pero le faltaba algo de mantenimiento e iluminación, así lo hacía ver algo lúgubre y me atrevería a decir espeluznante, pero a mí no me asustaba después de todo yo ya me había enfrentado a toda clase de demonios.

Unos minutos más tarde, de un cuarto posterior, salió una anciana con cabello cano recogido en un chongo alto y unos ojos negros como la noche. Nos volteó a ver con sospecha y preguntó:

-Jovencitas, ¿las puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo con voz firme.

-No muchas gracias, solo estamos esperando a que baje la lluvia para poder retirarnos, siento mucho la molestia – contesté yo, al ver a mis amigas casi paralizadas por el miedo.

Debo admitirlo, la mujer era bastante intimidante pero no como para morirse de miedo. La señora me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, pero no me acobardé y le obsequié una amable sonrisa. La mujer pareció sorprenderse un segundo y luego respondió:

-No es ninguna molestia, si quieren tomen asiento por allí– dijo señalando una vieja sala – Nada más no rompan nada.

-Si muchas gracias – contesté y las cuatro tomamos asiento donde nos había indicado.

La mujer pareció vacilar unos instantes y luego dijo como pensando en voz alta:

-Les traeré algo de tomar, deben de estar agotadas de la carrera, les traeré un té, vuelvo en un segundo.

Yo estuve a punto de responderle a la señora que no necesitábamos nada, pero al momento de voltear en su búsqueda no la encontré. Mis amigas suspiraron sonoramente y parecieron relajarse al recargarse en el sillón.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y la lluvia no paraba, al contrario parecía que el aguacero empeoraba, ahora hasta furiosos rayos y truenos caían salvajemente. Llamamos a nuestros padres para que no se preocuparan y les avisamos de nuestra localización. Los minutos siguieron pasando y mis amigas parecían adormilarse, las tres se cabeceaban de una cómica manera. Creo que yo estaría en las mismas condiciones, de no ser porque aquel terrible escalofrío de hace rato aún no me abandonaba. Tenía un presentimiento de todo esto, era como si esa mujer tuviera algo sobrenatural, no sentía maldad como tal en ella, pero algo me decía que esa mujer distaba de ser una humana normal.

Medité unos cuantos segundos sobre la situación, no recordaba nada que hubiera hecho la anciana para hacerme sospechar, pero mi intuición me lo indicaba. Confiaba mucho en mi sexto sentido, después de todo éste se había desarrollado bastante en la época antigua donde cumplía la función de una sacerdotisa.

En el momento en que iba a comentarles sobre mis sospechas a mis acompañantes, entró la mujer con una charola y 5 tazas de té, se sentó frente a mis amigas y a lado mío; sonrió amablemente y se dedicó a servir las tazas de té. Yo rechacé la bebida con educación, pero Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se la tomaron. El té me olía familiar de forma agradable, pero algo me indicaba que no era apropiado probarlo.

Transcurrieron unos cortos minutos y mis amigas de repente perdieron la conciencia.

Miré fijamente a la mujer, con pánico me levanté de mi asiento e intenté correr, debía avisarle a alguien de lo sucedido, pero lo que dijo aquella señora me dejó completamente helada:

-Kagome, no te espantes niña, tus amigas solo están dormidas para que podamos hablar a gusto. Simplemente les di un preparado de hierbas que funciona como anestésico.

Me volteé incrédula, la miré escrutando en su rostro si mentía, después de algunos segundos me relajé un poco y me acerqué lentamente a la sala. Decidí confiar en esa persona, algo me decía que podía hacerlo, que debía de conversar con ella así que lo hice.

-No tienes nada que temer niña, no te voy a hacer nada, te estaba esperando - dijo de forma calmada.

Yo la observé con duda, sin perder de vista sus movimientos, ella simplemente se limitó a sonreírme con amabilidad y a beber de su té.

-¿Cómo me conoce?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué les dio a mis amigas?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, ¿Cómo es eso que me estaba esperando? – decía atropelladamente y con nerviosismo. La mujer comenzó a reírse de manera alegre y me miró con ternura.

-Calma muchacha, una pregunta a la vez, parece que te va a dar un ataque, y habla con calma, tenemos algunas horas todavía – dijo apenas conteniendo la risa.

–Nosotras no nos conocemos en persona, te había visto en mis sueños y meditaciones, sabía que vendrías en estos días, pero no pensé que tan rápido - dijo casi para sí misma -Yo soy la anciana Chie y al igual que tú tengo poderes espirituales, soy como una sacerdotisa para que me entiendas… – continuó – No te angusties, tus amigas están bien; solo dormirán unas horas por el té de plantas medicinales que les di – Terminó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo sabe que tengo poderes espirituales? – le pregunté con ingenuidad.

-Porque puedo ver tu aura y sentir tu energía – dijo de manera misteriosa.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en lo que me perdía en mis cavilaciones, me vi sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Chie volvió a hablar.

-Tú también sentiste mi poder cuando me miraste a los ojos y se te enchinó la piel, tu sexto sentido te avisaba de mis facultades - explicó pacientemente.

Tenía bastante sentido, esa sensación era familiar y me había avisado de la anormalidad de la situación; aun así no sabía si confiar o no completamente en Chie todavía.

-Veo que aún no controlas tus poderes por completo. Me atrevería a decir que no los has explotado del todo. Pero si me lo permites, podría ayudarte a entrenarlos y dominarlos... hacerte una sacerdotisa de verdad. -Ofreció con una sonrisa.

Lo consideré unos instantes y antes de rechazar la oferta por mi falta de confianza en la anciana, ella dijo algo que nuevamente me dejó fría:

-Así podrás volver 500 años atrás con tu amado Inuyasha – dijo segura.

Casi quedé en shock al oír esto, ¿Cómo es que sabía de Inuyasha y mis viajes en el tiempo?, Chie no dejaba de sorprenderme, sabía mucho de mí y yo no sabía nada de ella; no sabía si era alguien de fiar, pero era la única opción que tenía y no podía desperdiciarla, Kamisama seguramente quería darme una oportunidad y no podía desecharla así como así. Tenía que aceptar su ofrecimiento, lo necesitaba, pero primero debía obtener algunas respuestas más, antes de poder realizar mi pregunta Chie la contestó.

-Por tu expresión me imagino que te estarás preguntado cómo es que sé de tus viajes en el tiempo y de Inuyasha – Yo me limité a asentir levemente a forma de respuesta – Pues la verdad es que tú me lo revelaste en una visión y posteriormente lo confirmé al ver unas reliquias de esta tienda.

-¿Reliquias? – pregunté suavemente.

-Si niña, estoy hablando de unos papiros y pinturas antiguas, ven acompáñame – La mujer se levantó y se encaminó a la parte posterior de la tienda; dudé en seguirla pero mi curiosidad y sorpresa era mucha, por lo que la seguí. Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto con cajas apiladas, se acercó a una de ellas y sacó unos rollos de papel antiguo de aproximadamente medio metro de largo.

Regresamos a la tienda donde se encontraban todavía mis amigas inconscientes y nos dirigimos al mostrador donde se concentró en extender dichos papeles para mostrármelos.

-Estos son unos papiros que cuentan la leyenda del amor de un hanyou llamado Inuyasha por una sacerdotisa que utilizaba ropas extrañas llamada Kagome y aquí hay una pintura retrato que lo ilustra.

Acaricié delicadamente los papiros, me habían dejado sin palabras, estaba anonadada, definitivamente trataba de nosotros. Aún con lo maltratado del papel y su falta de algunos trozos pude distinguir que se mencionaba a una youkai taijiya y a un monje, no había duda hablaba de mí y de Inuyasha; mi sorpresa creció al ver la pintura, parecía una fotografía de mi amado fiel a todos los detalles.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo, lo extrañaba en demasía. Casi a la fuerza dejé su retrato a un lado y seguí viendo con detenimiento las reliquias sobrantes, había otro papiro más y me animé a verlo, comencé a intentar descifrar su contenido por lo dañado del papel, hasta que logré entender lo que decía, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que se trataba de otro relato sobre el poderoso hanyou Inuyasha, su mujer Kagome y sus hijos. Todas las lágrimas que había apenas contenido hasta ese momento se desbordaron de mis ojos en un llanto lleno de nostalgia y alegría. Iba a volver eso era seguro, no sabía en qué momento pero era un hecho.

Chie me abrasó maternalmente y dejó que llorara un poco sobre su hombro, después nos separamos y regresamos a sentarnos a la salita. Acepté su ofrecimiento de enseñarme a controlar mis poderes y prometí volver diariamente después del colegio.

-Te ayudaré con la condición de que me cuentes todas tus aventuras en el Sengoku – me dijo a forma de trato y yo acepté, después de lo que había visto ese día estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Inuyasha.

Momentos después mis amigas despertaron completamente relajadas y se disculparon por su falta de educación al quedarse dormidas en la tienda.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y yo nos asomamos para ver si la tormenta había pasado; nos percatamos que la lluvia había terminado un tiempo atrás, nos despedimos de Chie con alegría y por la hora que era decidimos no pasar a la biblioteca, lo haríamos el día siguiente, así que retomamos nuestro camino a nuestras casas donde seguramente nuestros padres nos esperarían preocupados.

Entré a mi casa, saludé a mi familia y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me aventé a la cama con regocijo y me quedé dormida con la ilusión de volver a ver a Inuyasha. Mañana empezaría mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y mi mayor reto, pelear contra el tiempo por el amor de Inuyasha.

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

-¡Ay Kagome!, me haces tanta falta tonta - dije para mí, observando con detenimiento aquel pozo que me había traído la mayor de mis alegrías y que también me la había arrebatado hace apenas unos días.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de haber derrotado a Naraku, porque habíamos terminado con aquella maldita perla que no había traído al mundo más que desgracias e infelicidad y porque Kagome estaba sana y salva; pero también estaba muy triste porque ella no estaba a mi lado. Sé que suena egoísta y tal vez lo sea pero la quería junto a mí, solo para mí; sin embargo su bienestar y felicidad estaban primero, aun así no iba a ser capaz de olvidarla y menos de dejar de amarla.

-¡Que tonto fui, debí decirle que la amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad! – Dije con arrepentimiento y nostalgia – Todo por mis dudas y mi maldito orgullo – comenté con un tono de frustración en mi voz y dando un suave golpe con mi puño el borde del pozo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos cayendo en él.

-Inuyasha, no te aflijas, verás que la señorita Kagome volverá dentro de poco – me dijo el monje acercándose a mí, yo intenté ocultar mi mirada e infructuosamente mi tristeza tras mi flequillo.

-¡Déjame en paz, no molestes monje libidinoso, ya te dije que estoy mejor que nunca y que lo único que importa es que la tonta de Kagome está bien con sus seres queridos! – vociferé y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, huyendo más de mi desconsuelo que de Miroku.

En cuestión de segundos llegué a mi árbol favorito y me recosté en sus ramas esperando calmarme. Suena estúpido pero éste árbol me traía mucha paz, tenía buenos y malos recuerdos de éste árbol, pero después de todo ¿Cómo no sentirme ligado al Goshinboku si en él estuve sellado durante 50 largos años? Aquí había perdido a mi primer amor pero también había encontrado al segundo.

-Kagome tonta, no sabes cuánto te extraño – Y con esos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente me desperté al oír unos pasos que se acercaban, me puse alerta en caso de que fuera algún enemigo, pero al oler el aire pude saber que eran Shippo y Miroku los que se acercaban.

-¡Genial, apenas comienza el día y ya vienen a molestar! – musité con un falso tono molesto. La verdad su compañía me distraía de mi profunda tristeza, me hacía olvidar durante un rato la soledad que me apresaba sin Kagome.

-¡Ay Inuyasha, eres un gruñón! – Gritó Shippo.

-¡Feh! ¡Enano, no me fastidies! – Le contesté mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, mi cabecita! – Gritaba el zorrito con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos – ¡Perro tonto! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – sollozaba.

Shippo se enfureció y me lanzó un ataque con su fuego zorruno, lo esquivé con facilidad y le di otro coscorrón. La escena se repitió unas cuantas veces mientras que Miroku hacía de aburrido espectador; al principio los dos estábamos muy molestos y parecía que peleábamos en serio, pero después el mal humor de ambos fue mejorando y entonces todo se volvió solamente un juego. Shippo intentó variar sus ataques y empezó a aplicar trucos que había aprendido en sus entrenamientos para zorro, por lo me tomó desprevenido y me pudo jugar unas cuantas bromas. No podía creer que Shippo se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte tan rápido, tal vez ya sería hora de que lo entrenara para ser un gran guerrero.

-Jajajaja – Estalló Miroku en carcajadas al verme con una estatua aprisionando mis manos en el suelo – ¡Bien hecho Shippo te has vuelto un zorrito muy fuerte!- Exclamó con felicidad – Yo creo que te subirán de rango en tu próximo examen.

-¡Eso espero Miroku! – Gritó Shippo con emoción y me enseño la lengua, luego me liberó y huyó con rapidez al hombro de mi amigo.

-Inuyasha, ya que estás tranquilo, puedo decirte a lo que vine – comentó el monje con una voz cansada – Sango me pidió que te llevara a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede porque el desayuno ya está listo, así que por favor acompáñanos – dijo Miroku sonriendo e indicando el camino a la aldea.

-¡Feh! – contesté, metí mis manos en mi Haori y empecé a caminar detrás del bonzo. No iba a rechazar su invitación, resultó ser que Sango era muy buena cocinera y la verdad yo estaba muy hambriento.

Comí como si no hubiera mañana y luego me tiré perezosamente en el suelo para dormir una pequeña siesta. El gusto no me duró mucho ya que detecté el aroma de una indeseable visita.

-Sesshomaru – pronuncié con fastidio y me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar para salir de la cabaña.

Vi a mi "_querido medio hermano_" y desenfundé a Tessaiga amenazantemente, mis amigos salieron detrás de mí y se pusieron alerta. Él me evaluó casi inexpresivo con su gélida mirada característica y avanzó tranquilamente hacia mí.

-¡Feh! Maldito Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, acaso quieres pelear conmigo? – Él siguió avanzando tranquilamente – ¡Maldita sea, responde! – Vociferé ferozmente amenazándolo con el filo de la espada.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo hanyou, busco a la sacerdotisa de esta aldea – contestó indiferente y pasándome de largo.

Decir que me sorprendí es poco, me quedé completamente pasmado, volteé a ver a mis amigos y éstos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, paralizados por la sorpresa. Su sirviente del báculo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones; la niña y el otro youkai parecían completamente ajenos a la situación ya que ella cantaba despreocupadamente balanceando los pies sentada sobre del dragón de dos cabezas.

-¡Keh! ¡¿Y para qué la quieres, Maldito?! – le espeté.

-Eso no te incumbe –me respondió. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara cuando escuché que la aludida se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña. Kaede en ese momento salió con parsimonia y observó al youkai serena, luego de unos segundos de silencio se inició una conversación:

-Yo soy Kaede, la sacerdotisa de esta aldea ¿Para qué me buscaba, señor Sesshomaru? – Dijo respetuosamente.

-Quiero conversar con usted de un asunto – me vio por el rabillo del ojo un segundo y luego aclaró fríamente -en privado… –Yo iba a gritarle y maldecirlo, pero la mirada que me dieron todos me dio a entender que si lo fastidiaba, podría haber terribles consecuencias así que me limité a mirarlo con advertencia y una amenaza implícita de "_Si le haces algo a Kaede o la aldea, te mato…"._

Él se volteó con arrogancia y procedió a entrar a la cabaña junto con Kaede. Los minutos me parecieron eternos, estaba alerta en caso de oler sangre u oír gritos pidiendo ayuda, pero nada. Mi pierna se movía inquieta y la ceja de Miroku brincaba a la par indicando su angustia. Finalmente afinando mi sentido del oído pude escuchar algo de la conversación que se llevaba en el recinto.

-Sacerdotisa, dejo a Rin a su cuidado –sentenció el daiyoukai.

-¿Y se puede saber la razón señor Sesshomaru? –preguntó Kaede.

-Debo reconstruir mi imperio y no puedo llevar a un humano conmigo, además debe pasar un tiempo con los de su especie –explicó.

-Y cuando lo reconstruya ¿Se la llevará con usted? –lo cuestionó.

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, vendré a saber su decisión en su momento. Confío que estará bien a su cuidado, de no ser así…

-Correcto entiendo la amenaza – contestó la anciana pacientemente –no se preocupe cuidaré de ella en su ausencia, la trataré como si fuera mi propia hija.

-Volveré mañana para dejarle algunas cosas para la niña y le dejaré al dragón para que la cuide.

No pude oír más, seguramente la conversación había terminado. Unos minutos más tarde tanto Kaede como Sesshomaru salieron y se despidieron formalmente, entraron ese sapo sirviente del youkai con la pequeña humana a la cabaña, luego los youkais salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, dejándola a ella.

-¡Adiós Sesshomaru sama! ¡Cuídese señor Jacken! ¡No se olviden de Rin! ¡Rin no los olvidará! –se despidió la niña limpiando con su mano las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro. Sesshomaru ni siquiera se volteó a verla, solamente siguió caminando tranquilo. Yo me quedé quieto, observándole muy sorprendido por aquella actitud.

-¡Inuyasha, sígueme! – Dijo de forma autoritaria y siguió caminando elegantemente. Tras vacilar unos instantes, fui tras de él, algo me decía que era importante que lo acompañara. Caminamos hasta un claro y allí se detuvo en silencio.

—Protege a Rin en caso de peligro mientras viva en esta aldea. Si algo llega a sucederle, puedes darte por muerto. —Me amenazó con un tono gélido en su voz.

-¡Feh! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru ahora me ves como una maldita niñera! – Le grité con disgusto; era obvio que la cuidaría, sabía lo importante que era ella para él y lo que se sentía al perderlo por lo que lo haría, pero no sin antes hacer rabiar un poco al daiyoukai.

-Si lo haces, tal vez considere la idea de ayudarte a dominar tu sangre youkai como es debido. -Contestó serio, sin decir más nada, se elevó por los cielos y partió, dejándome pensativo.

-¡Amo bonito! ¡Por favor no me deje! – Gritaba el sapo corriendo cómicamente detrás de su amo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Me hubiera burlado de él de no ser porque mi mente apenas estaba procesando lo que acaba de oír.

Caminé de regreso a la aldea y vi a la pequeña niña jugando con Shippo, algo me decía que serían buenos amigos. Continué mi camino hacia el Goshinboku y subí a sus altas ramas, me recosté en ellas y comencé a pensar en voz alta:

-No debería aceptar su oferta… ¿o si?...Por un lado así ya no tendría miedo a perder el control y exterminar a Miroku, Sango, Shippo o a quien se me cruce. ¡Keh! Por otra parte tendría que ver la cara del maldito de Sesshomaru todos los días y aguantarlo como entrenador.-reflexioné – Pero me volvería mucho más fuerte y… ¡Kusso! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... ¿Qué me dirías tú Kagome?

-¡Ay tonta Kagome me haces tanta falta!, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿Por qué no has vuelto a mí?, ¿Debería de aceptar la oferta del idiota de Sesshomaru? – Suspiré –Tal vez la acepte, así tendré algo que me distraiga en lo que regresas a mi lado… Además si logro dominarme a mí mismo me volveré digno de ti Kagome y no volveré a hacerte daño – Reflexioné. Realmente la extrañaba mucho, incluso extrañaba sus Oswaris y regaños. - ¡Ay tonta vuelve pronto…!

La melancolía me invadió por unos momentos, pero también una sorprendente determinación a superarme. Sabía que entrenar con el daiyoukai no iba a ser fácil y mucho menos placentero, pero Kagome valía todos los sacrificios y más. A ella la esperaría los 500 años que nos separaban, pero eso no era suficiente, todavía debía volverme digno de ella y eso era justo lo que haría.

-Entrenaré con Sesshomaru y esperaré a que regreses – Solté al aire.

Me quedé reflexionando mientras veía las estrellas un rato y poco a poco mis párpados se volvieron pesados y me quedé dormido soñando con mi querida Kagome.

* * *

Los personajes Eimi y Chie no son de Rumiko, son míos, sus nombres significan "Bella escritura" y "Sabiduría" respectivamente, se me hizo buena idea ponerles sus nombres según sus cualidades o trabajos.


	2. Chapter 2 Entrenamiento

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Entrenamiento.**

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

El día llegó con una nueva esencia de esperanza, hoy comenzaría a entrenar para regresar a la época antigua. Me levanté con la determinación corriendo por mis venas, me di un baño, desayuné y partí rumbo a una librería para encontrar el material con el que podría terminar con mis deberes. Había sido una suerte que el día de ayer fuera viernes y pudiéramos darnos el lujo de no hacer la tarea ese mismo día. Busqué a la encargada y ella me indicó en donde podría encontrar lo que necesitaba. Me dirigí a la sección de la librería y divisé rápidamente un libro que me sería de utilidad.

Miré la hora en mi reloj e indicaba que eran las 7 de la mañana por lo que pensé que todavía tendría algo de tiempo para curiosear por el establecimiento. Me gustaba mucho leer y llevaba bastante dinero como para adjudicarme unos 10 económicos ejemplares para lectura recreativa. Comencé a caminar inconscientemente a un librero por el cual me sentía atraída.

Observé detenidamente la variedad de libros que se desplegaban frente a mis ojos y detecté que trataban sobre religión, espiritualidad, yoga, brujería, herbolaria, medicina natural y temas relacionados. Inmediatamente uno de los libros llamó mi atención; era un libro que parecía bastante viejo, con la cubierta de cuero negro llena de polvo. Me estiré para tomarlo y lo limpié un poco con la manga de mi suéter para poder ver lo que decía la portada. No pude descifrar ni siquiera el título del libro ya que solo tenía kanjis desconocidos para mí, parecía una escritura bastante antigua por lo que era comprensible que no entendiera ni una sola palabra; tal vez debería llevarle a la anciana Chie mi descubrimiento para ver si ella podía descifrar lo que decía.

Agarré un par de libros sobre el budismo y la meditación, otros 3 sobre herbolaria, uno de medicina natural y uno más sobre hechizos y conjuros que se veían muy interesantes. Si quería ser una buena sacerdotisa, mejor era conocer sobre estos temas. Finalmente tomé todos los ejemplares que había elegido y me dirigía la caja para pagar la cuenta. Afortunadamente hacían descuentos a estudiantes porque de lo contrario no hubiera sido capaz de pagar por todas mis costosas adquisiciones, sonreí el día apenas comenzaba y ya parecía prometedor.

Me encaminé a la tienda de antigüedades para cumplir con mi compromiso que había hecho el día anterior. Al entrar me sorprendí de ver la estancia menos aterradora que antes, quizá se debía a que ya no desconocía a lo que me enfrentaba. Chie salió del cuartito trasero, me miró y me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días maestra Chie! – Saludé respondiéndole a su cálida sonrisa con una igual de radiante.

-Llegas tarde niña – Me regañó con una mirada de reproche pero en un tono suave –Anda, pasa, debemos empezar – Y se sentó en la sala.

Me dispuse a seguirla y me senté enfrente de ella, me ofreció una taza con té y comenzamos a charlar:

-Kagome, niña, ¿Sabes que deberás de entrenar muy duro, verdad? – Me preguntó y yo solo asentí una vez –Deberás entrenarte tanto física como mental y espiritualmente – Continuó y me miró con advertencia – Va a ser agotador y puede resultar muy doloroso, lo que debes preguntarte es ¿Vale la pena el sacrificio?.

-¿Qué si lo vale? – repetí quedamente más para mí que para Chie –¡Claro que lo vale, Inuyasha lo vale! Por Kami, ¡Daría mi vida por él!, así que entrenaré incansablemente para regresar a su lado, no importa cuánta sangre, sudor y lágrimas me tome, ¡Lo lograré! – Mi voz fue incrementando su volumen conforme fui dando mi respuesta, unas fuerzas arrasadoras se combinaron con mi sangre y recorrieron mi cuerpo entero.

-¡Eso era lo que quería oír niña!, veo que estás lista para empezar con el desafío, acompáñame – dijo tomando el último sorbo a su taza y dirigiéndose al pequeño cuarto trasero de la tienda.

Inmediatamente la seguí, toda la adrenalina que acababa de liberar por mi afirmación me mantenía en un estado de alerta. Entramos al cuarto, lo primero que observé fue lo que parecía una gran caja blanca. Me acerqué un poco más y al observarla detenidamente me percaté que era una maqueta muy similar a la que caímos en el Sengoku un tiempo atrás. Sentí un poco de miedo y retrocedí un par de pasos, miré a Chie fijamente a los ojos por un momento en busca de respuestas.

-Éste es el lugar donde entrenarás – Hizo una pausa para evaluar mi reacción –No te preocupes, te sacaré en las noches para que regreses a casa con tu familia y puedas asistir al colegio entre semana" – explicó escrutando mi rostro.

—Por tu expresión creo que entiendes lo que esto es, así que ya no tengo mucho que decirte. En ese mundo, el tiempo corre más lento, por lo que 1 hora de entrenamiento equivaldrá a unas 6 horas aproximadamente aunque tú no envejecerás a ese ritmo. Yo te acompañaré y entrenaremos juntas los primeros días, después lo harás tu sola mientras yo atiendo el local. —Dijo elocuentemente.

–Conforme vayas dominando los ejercicios, te los iré cambiando. Pero no te confíes, tu entrenamiento no terminará aquí, ya que deberás continuar algunas lecciones en tu casa y ejercitarte diariamente para mejorar tu condición física.

-Entendido – Fue todo lo que pude contestar, ya que yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, esa mujer siempre lograba sorprenderme.

-Ah… Y Kagome, no tengas miedo – exclamó dubitativa -Una de las primeras lecciones es aprender a salir de allí, ya sabes en caso de emergencia o de que me duerma o algo por el estilo.

-Muchas gracias – expresé mientras sentía como mi tensión se iba y me relajaba lentamente. Me regañé mentalmente por haber desconfiado de Chie en un principio, ella era una buena mujer que solo me ofrecía su ayuda.

-Muy bien, pues empecemos – dijo con un extraño brillo en sus negros ojos y de repente nos vimos dentro de la maqueta.

Era un hermoso jardín, se veía el cielo azul con algunas nubes a lo alto, había varios árboles frondosos que se parecían mucho a los de la época feudal, una montaña con picos pronunciados, una hermosa cascada y un río con su arroyo. Parecía un paraíso para vacacionar, pero estaba segura que pronto se volvería mi infierno personal.

El primer día de entrenamiento fue agotador, apenas podía permanecer en pie, regresé a mi hogar caminando trabajosamente, me di un buen baño con agua caliente, entré a mi habitación, me lancé a la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté muy temprano el día siguiente, me levanté trabajosamente de la cama y me acerqué a mi escritorio, debía hacer la tarea para entregarla en la clase. Escribí la leyenda sobre la creación de la Shikon no tama poniendo énfasis en la teoría budista, revisé la ortografía, escribí la referencia y satisfecha la guardé en la mochila.

Bajé a desayunar rápidamente, me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo rumbo a la tienda de antigüedades para entrenar. Los ejercicios serían los mismos del día anterior. Iniciaríamos con un poco de calentamiento y luego procedería a correr como desquiciada por todo el paraíso _"para tener una buena condición física_, _¡Bah, con lo tanto que me gusta correr!", _1000 lagartijas y 1000 abdominales_; _pasado esto haríamos una pequeña pausa para almorzar, continuaríamos con ejercicios de concentración fijándome por horas en la llama de una maldita vela; después procedería a practicar movimientos que parecidos a los del Tai chi en busca de _"encontrar mi equilibrio"_ y para finalizar con la tortura tendría que meditar por horas controlando mis sentidos mientras el agua de la cascada me congelaba el trasero. Pero haría eso y más por Inuyasha por lo que mis quejas estaban fuera de lugar.

Entré al local y me encaminé rápidamente hacia mi penitencia. Me sentía en un entrenamiento militar, solo que sin el corte de soldado raso y agradecía eso infinitamente. El día siguió tal y como el programa estaba estipulado hasta avanzada la tarde cuando Chie determinó que era suficiente entrenamiento por el día. Salimos de la maqueta y nos dirigimos a la parte frontal de la tienda. Recordé que no le había mostrado mis adquisiciones el día anterior y que por lo tanto no le había enseñado aquel extraño libro. Me acerqué a la mochila y puse los libros en el mostrador para que Chie los examinara; miró superficialmente los ejemplares y se detuvo en el libro antiguo. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro se vio esculpida por largo rato.

-Niña, ¿Dónde has conseguido esto?, ¡Dímelo! – Exigió con curiosidad en su voz y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-En la librería cercana a mi casa, lo encontré en uno de los anaqueles y me llamó la atención; fue como si el libro me llamara y pidiera que lo comprara. ¿Por qué, hay algo malo con él? – Pregunté desconfiada.

—No cabe duda que tu destino sí que es peculiar. —Dijo misteriosamente—. Niña, cuida mucho este libro, por ahora no puedo decirte más, pero lo sabrás cuando estés lista. —Sentenció y se dio la vuelta dejándome anonadada.

Me despedí y regresé caminando lentamente a mi casa intentando dilucidar lo que Chie quiso decirme, no logré obtener ninguna respuesta por lo que decidí dejar el tema de lado y dedicarme a pensar en mi amado. _"¿Qué estarás haciendo Inuyasha? ¿Me habrás olvidado ya? Tan solo espérame, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo."_

A la mañana siguiente asistí al colegio como era la costumbre, la noche pasada había decidido que para poder adquirir las destrezas para sobrevivir en el Sengoku debía de entrenar con mi arco y hacerme una experta en artes marciales. Me decidí por las artes marciales porque recordé que yo siempre era la víctima de algún secuestrador, así que la próxima vez le patearía el trasero a quien quisiera secuestrarme o dañar a alguno de mis amigos.

Caminé hasta la ventanilla de inscripción a actividades estudiantiles y me apunté en el club de arquería, el de gimnasia y el de aikido. El plan parecía perfectamente diseñado, en el club de arquería mejoraría mi puntería y tiro, en el de gimnasia adquiriría equilibrio, condición, flexibilidad y fuerza y finalmente en el club de aikido aprendería a defenderme de una manera segura y no violenta. Después de todo iba a ser una sacerdotisa y no podía herir a ningún ser vivo, solo podría defenderme en caso necesario. Todo iba bien hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que implicaba; para llegar a las metas determinadas debía entrenar bastante, y si ya me encontraba exhausta con el entrenamiento de Chie, al aumentar mis actividades iba a hacerme polvo.

¡¿Pero cómo pude ser tan tonta?! Me acababa de echar la soga al cuello, la buena noticia era que aparte del de Chie, el único entrenamiento diario era el de gimnasia, el de aikido era 4 veces a la semana y el de arquería solo 2. Igualmente sería muy duro, pero estaba segura de lograr cumplir mis cometidos.

En las disciplinas a las que me acababa de unir, me dieron una cálida bienvenida; los profesores me pusieron a prueba y quedaron satisfechos con los resultados. Al parecer el huir por todo el Sengoku de los youkais que me querían devorar había servido de algo, mi puntería con el arco era muy buena y mi capacidad de gritar aún mejor.

La semana pasó sin mayores complicaciones, mejoré mi capacidad de concentración y ya lograba olvidarme del frío cuando estaba en la cascada meditando. Adicionalmente descubrí que ya no me cansaba tanto en ninguna de mis actividades por lo que los entrenamientos se habían hecho más llevaderos. En las noches todavía me tomaba un tiempo para leer los libros que se habían adicionado a mi basta colección.

Tal y cómo lo había prometido Chie, una vez que hube dominado los ejercicios, me mostró la forma de salir de aquel sitio. Era bastante sencillo, solo debía concentrarme en la tienda de antigüedades y decir el conjuropara inmediatamente después ser transportada a dicho lugar. Ese conjuro se podía aplicar para ir a cualquier sitio, pero como requería de una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, un lugar cercano era la mejor opción. Conforme fuera avanzando en mis lecciones, sería capaz de llevar a varios acompañantes conmigo y recorrer grandes distancias de esta manera. Por el momento solo lo hacía para entrar y salir de la maqueta con Chie.

Los ejercicios también me fueron cambiados, ahora hacía el mismo recorrido corriendo pero con Chie sobre mi espalda, hacía 2000 lagartijas y abdominales y en vez de solo observar fijamente a la vela como lo había estado haciendo, debía procurar que la llama se pagara y encendiera según mi voluntad. Las meditaciones seguían siendo igual debajo de la helada cascada, pero yo las sentía menos duras. Adicionalmente a esto, comencé a practicar conjuros sencillos, a hacer pequeñas invocaciones y a practicar con mis poderes de curación.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco fui venciendo los retos que Chie me ponía enfrente, habían pasado casi un año desde que había iniciado a entrenar y ya dominaba varias cualidades de la sacerdotisas, mi sexto sentido estaba mucho más desarrollado y mi instinto de batalla se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Había comenzado a tener sueños y visiones proféticas por lo que me encontraba un poco más cansada de lo normal, pero fuera de eso me encontraba muy bien.

En cuanto al colegio todo seguía igual y en los clubes a los que me había unido, había hecho algunos avances. En arquería era bastante buena, al parecer ser la reencarnación de Kikyou y mi constante práctica en el Sengoku habían sido un par de cartas a mi favor. Mi entrenadora estaba tan impresionada con mi desempeño que me había seleccionado para concursar en la competencia del distrito. La gimnasia me gustaba, a lo largo de ese tiempo había mejorado un poco en esa disciplina, si bien era cierto que no había logrado ser sobresaliente, al menos todavía no me habían echado a patadas por mi torpeza, probablemente se debiera a que tenía mucha flexibilidad y fuerza en las piernas. En aikido acababa de subir de rango, me había costado mucho trabajo, había sido la última de la clase en lograrlo pero a fin de cuentas eso no era lo importante. Ya podía defenderme en caso de una emergencia.

Todo estaba yendo bastante bien, a este ritmo lograría volver muy pronto con Inuyasha. Para mi desgracia le había prometido a mi madre que antes de regresar al Sengoku me graduaría del colegio por lo que debía permanecer en este tiempo durante poco más de 2 años; además todavía tenía mucho que aprender para ser capaz de desbloquear el poso y viajar en el tiempo nuevamente.

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

La mañana eventualmente llegó y con ella un camino distinto. Me desperecé y bajé del árbol, olí el aire en busca de amenazas y lo único que pude detectar fue el olor a pescado asado para el desayuno. Entré a la cabaña y encontré a todos comiendo.

-¡Buenos días dormilón! – Dijo Shippo inmediatamente.

-Buenos días Inuyasha – Saludó Miroku sin dejar de beber su té –Estabas tan tranquilo que no quisimos despertarte, con la sonrisa que tenías impresa en el rostro me imagino que cierta señorita vino a visitarte en sueños, ¿O me equivoco Inuyasha? – Insinuó el bonzo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Keh! ¡Estás equivocado monje libidinoso! – Grité con un terrible sonrojo –Además si así fuera, eso es algo que no te incumbe, ¡Feh! – Aclaré y procedí a hincarle el diente al apetitoso pescado.

-¡Oye, perro tonto ese es mi pescado! – Lloriqueó Shippo.

-¡Cállate enano, ya has comido suficiente, este es mío! – Vociferé y le di un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza..

Shippo estaba a punto de regresarme el golpe cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por una imponente presencia que me parecía ya bastante conocida. Sesshomaru había vuelto. Y no sé por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que esperaba que le diera una respuesta acerca de la propuesta que me había hecho el día anterior. ¡Keh! Vi a la cachorra que salía a su encuentro y me atraganté con el pescado antes de salir tras ella. Lo divisé bastante cerca, despidiéndose de ella. Esperé por un rato que la niña se fuera y cuando ésta lo hizo solté mi respuesta cual bomba.

-Acepto – pronuncié como si Sesshomaru estuviera al tanto de mis pensamientos, luego se hizo lo que parecieron unos minutos eternos de incómodo silencio.

Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y su sirviente, el sapo se puso completamente blanco, petrificado por el miedo, con una mueca de extremo pavor. Lo admito el ver a Sesshomaru sonreír me dio pánico, un tremendo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda entera erizándome el pelo y la piel. El que él sonriera no indicaba más que algo terrible iba a suceder, posiblemente el fin de alguna civilización o la extinción de alguna especie. Reprimí el impulso de temblar como _"gelaenlatina_" o como sea que se llamara el resbaloso postre que Kagome traía de su tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Inuyasha?, no sé de qué hablas, ¿Podrías recordármelo? - Dijo con sorna en la voz.

-¡Keh! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¡No te hagas el tonto que bien sabes de lo que hablo! –Exclamé contrariado – Te prometo cuidar de tu humana cuando no te halles cerca, pero enséñame a controlar mi sangre youkai.

Sesshomaru me miró inexpresivo por unos instantes, podría decirse que se encontraba completamente extraviado en sus pensamientos. Tras varios minutos el silencio se vio interrumpido por su respuesta:

-Tú nunca serás digno de nada por ser un híbrido… Pero aun así no puedo permitir que sigas poniendo en vergüenza el nombre de nuestro clan, por lo que yo el gran Sesshomaru no tengo otra alternativa más que entrenarte – Hizo una pausa –.El entrenamiento será insufrible, no será ningún juego de niños, por lo que si no estás dispuesto a sufrirlo ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! – Espetó –Si estás seguro de querer emprenderlo, ¡Andando! – Finalizó dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo al norte. Me levanté y antes de poder seguirlo, alguien llamó mi atención.

-¿Te vas Inuyasha…? – Pronunció Miroku más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta –Sabes que para nosotros tu eres el más digno amigo que tenemos y que para la señorita Kagome eres mucho más…

Detuve mi andar y me quedé dándole la espalda unos cortos momentos, oculté la mirada tras mi flequillo y contesté:

-Adiós Miroku, debo hacer esto… – Afirme y mi amigo se quedó callado por un tiempo.

-Te entiendo Inuyasha, nada más no olvides que somos tus amigos y te queremos. Por favor asiste a nuestra boda, no sería lo mismo sin ti e Inuyasha… cuídate – dijo con nostalgia.

Sin decir nada retomé mi camino dejando a mi amigo atrás. "_Lo siento mucho Miroku, pero es la única forma de ser digno de Kagome y de soportar su ausencia. Te prometo que asistiré a tu boda y te encargo que cuides de Shippo y de la aldea en mi ausencia. Hasta pronto Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Kaede."_ Fueron las palabras que no pudieron abrirse paso por mis labios y que se quedaron solamente en mis pensamientos. _"Hasta pronto chicos"._

Aceleré el paso para alcanzar al daiyoukai, con mi olfato comencé a rastrearlo hasta que tras varias horas de camino di con él. Nos encontrábamos en un conjunto de volcanes parecidos a donde el viejo Totosai vivía. El suelo se sentía extremadamente caliente, es probable que un humano no pudiera soportar la temperatura de aquel lugar, el aire era sofocante con un horrible aroma a azufre, era tan intenso que podía quemar los pulmones. En ese momento _"mi querido medio hermano" _casi me corta el cuello con sus garras venenosas.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – Grité confundido después de esquivarlo –¡Maldito Sesshomaru ¿Te has vuelto loco?! – Vociferé cargado de rabia por su traición.

-¡Hmph!, Te estoy entrenando tal y como lo prometí- dijo tranquilo, luego esbozó una pequeña mueca burlona y continuó –Deberás luchar conmigo y defenderte sin usar a Tessaiga en estos territorios. ¡Solo te advierto que no tendré piedad alguna! – Gritó mientras se lanzaba nuevamente en un ataque mortífero…

-¡Eres patético! – Sentenció casi con asco –Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡Andando! – Ordenó continuando su camino a través del amenazante territorio dejándome atrás.

Yo me encontraba mal herido, cuando Sesshomaru dijo que no tendría piedad no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. Tenía varios cortes, algunos superficiales y otros bastante profundos. Todo el cuerpo me dolía y mi visión estaba fallando. En uno de mis descuidos el Daiyoukai logró perforarme parcialmente el estómago con sus garras venenosas, por lo que había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logré levantarme sosteniéndome de Tessaiga como si ésta fuera un bastón. Intentaba ignorar el terrible dolor que tenía, cada paso representaba una agonía, estaba seguro que tenía varias costillas rotas y que comenzaba a presentar fiebre; pero no iba a rendirme.

Caminamos un tiempo que pareció eterno y luego nos detuvimos cerca de un rio. Sesshomaru se sentó con una pierna estirada debajo de un árbol mientras Jacken y Ah-Un reposaban junto a una pequeña fogata lejos de él. Lo observé unos minutos y le dirigí una breve mirada de agradecimiento, estaba seguro que mi hermano nos había traído a este claro con el río para que pudiera descansar y recuperarme de mis heridas. Me acerqué al rio y bebí un poco de agua, decidí darme un baño para lavarme las heridas y bajar la fiebre. Al poco tiempo salí sintiéndome mejor y opté por dormir un rato, después de todo este solo había sido el primer día de entrenamiento, debía estar preparado para el segundo.

Así fueron pasando los días y Sesshomaru cada vez era más brutal en los entrenamientos, parecía que cada vez ideaba formas más dolorosas y peligrosas de entrenarme, en un principio seguimos utilizando la zona volcánica donde encontró una sección con geiseres y enormes cráteres con lava. En más de 50 ocasiones estuve a punto de morir cayendo dentro de uno de esos. Después cuando hube logrado esquivarlo y vencido en aquel territorio emprendimos nuestro camino hacia lo que parecía el mismísimo inframundo. Una vez ahí el daiyoukai me obligó a hacer ejercicios de concentración los cuales gracias a mi "_famosa e interminable paciencia_" me parecieron una tortura más cruel que ser desollado vivo.

Cuando al fin pude controlar mi mente en el estado deseado, todo fue más fácil. Sesshomaru me puso a luchar sin Tessaiga contra cientos de letales monstruos al mismo tiempo mientras me miraba sin interés. Fue entonces cuando distraje mi atención a los seres con los que luchaba que Sesshomaru me atacó despiadadamente por la espalda arrebatándome mi querida espada y lanzándola lejos. Pronto dejé de atacar a las criaturas de esa tierra donde se respiraba shouki como si fuera aire y comencé a prestarle atención al daiyoukai que se disponía a matarme. Lo esquivé tanto como pude, pero sus zarpazos venenosos cada vez eran más certeros y los otros youkai aprovechaban mi distracción para atacarme. Al cabo de unos instantes Sesshomaru dio de lleno en su objetivó y me causó unas heridas bastante serias.

Sentí como mi sangre youkai comenzaba a despertar y a tomar control de mi mente y cuerpo. Sentí las conocidas palpitaciones de mi cuerpo al empezar con la transformación. Vi como mi youki _(energía básica y esencial de los demonios)_ comenzó a incrementarse exponencialmente y a rodearme cual tornado. Sentí como aparecían las marcas en mi cara y cómo crecían mis garras y colmillos.

-¡Contrólate Inuyasha! – Ordenó mi hermano con desidia –Es el momento en que controles tu mente y cuerpo para que hagan tu voluntad. Ahora aprenderás a controlarte en ese estado y a explotar tus habilidades estando transformado, así que ¡Pelea! – Gritó lanzándose al ataque nuevamente…


	3. Chapter 3 Sucesos

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Sucesos.**

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

Percibí como mi sangre youkai comenzaba a despertar y a tomar control de mi mente y cuerpo. Sentí las conocidas palpitaciones de mi ser al empezar con la transformación. Vi como mi youki comenzó a incrementarse exponencialmente y a rodearme cual tornado. Pude sentir como aparecían las marcas en mi cara y cómo crecían mis garras y colmillos.

-¡Contrólate Inuyasha! – Ordenó mi hermano con desidia –¡Es el momento en que controles tu mente y cuerpo para que hagan tu voluntad! ¡Ahora aprenderás a controlarte en ese estado y a explotar tus habilidades estando transformado!, así que ¡Pelea! – Gritó lanzándose al ataque nuevamente…

El dolor de mis lesiones se desvaneció completamente y mis sentidos se agudizaron en extremo, con facilidad esquivé su ataque y aterricé a su espalda. Alcé mis garras en un rápido movimiento y destrocé al youkai que estaba por atacarnos. Sesshomaru pareció sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que no lo había atacado por la espalda como lo esperaba, pero luego recompuso su expresión a una de indiferencia y volvió a agredirme.

Nuevamente intenté esquivarlo pero en un ágil movimiento él me tomó de la parte inferior de mi hakama y me impactó contra el suelo posicionándose sobre mí. Con sus garras venenosas de la mano izquierda me aprisionó del cuello con fuerza y levantó su mano derecha preparándose para darme el golpe de gracia; su shouki _(veneno, miasma)_ comenzó a concentrarse en sus afiladas zarpas y nuestro youki se arremolinó violentamente a nuestro alrededor.

No iba a llorar ni suplicar por mi vida, mi parte youkai gritaba en mi mente sin cesar que exterminara a la amenaza, en esos momentos me percaté que no solo estaba luchando contra el daiyoukai sino que también me encontraba peleando con un oponente inesperado, no era otro más que mi instinto de supervivencia. Pude sentir como mi parte youkai intentaba tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mente, mi conciencia parecía ir y venir intermitentemente. Cuando sentí que mis fuerzas flaqueaban y perdía la lucha contra mi instinto, Sesshomaru me sacó de mi estado de abatimiento:

-¡Así de fácil te das por vencido híbrido!, ¡No eres más que escoria!, ¡Haces que mi padre se retuerza en su tumba de vergüenza al saberte de su progenie!, ¡No eres digno de nada!, Así que ¡Muere!- Gritó con furia el daiyoukai.

-¡Maldito! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!- Respondí furioso a la vez que desviaba la dirección de su zarpazo con un fuerte golpe en su muñeca.

Giré mi cuerpo llevándome a Sesshomaru conmigo y ambos nos levantamos del suelo con prontitud. Nuevamente nos pusimos frente a frente y todo el ambiente se mantuvo en un tenso silencio.

Estaba intentando prever los próximos movimientos de mi hermano observándolo detenidamente cuando me percaté de que tenía pleno control de mí aun estando transformado. No tuve tiempo de terminar mis cavilaciones cuando Sesshomaru ya había lanzado un ataque con su látigo venenoso. Logré saltar a tiempo fácilmente e intenté contra-atacarlo, sin embargo él en un hábil movimiento se libró y mis garras dieron de lleno contra el suelo que se derritió al instante dejando un gran cráter en su lugar. Casi quedé paralizado por la sorpresa, _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_ Miré mis garras con curiosidad unos breves instantes.

-¿Con que tienes garras venenosas? ¡Veamos qué más tienes híbrido! – Vociferó el daiyoukai dirigiendo otro latigazo hacia mi pantorrilla derecha tan rápido que no pude reaccionar a tiempo.

El golpe fue muy certero, mi pantorrilla ardía como si la hubiera sumergido en un poderoso ácido, un tremendo calambre se extendió hasta mi cadera haciéndome difícil el mantenerme en pie. Sin descanso Sesshomaru volvió a precipitarse hacia mí una y otra vez, cada vez me era más difícil esquivarlo, pero no desistí. En un sorpresivo ataque mi hermano logró golpearme con fuerza en el estómago, inmediatamente fui despedido por los aires y caí de espaldas a varios metros de ahí. Intenté incorporarme pero el dolor agudo de mi abdomen me lo impidió y caí de rodillas al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Me tome unos segundos para intentar recuperar el aire que me faltaba, limpié el hilo de sangre que escapaba de mi boca con la manga de mi haori e hice un segundo intento de levantarme, teniendo éxito esta vez. El daiyoukai me miraba expectante y parecía verme con algo de burla.

—¿Todavía puedes pelear? —Me pareció escuchar a Sesshomaru burlarse, pero estaba tan concentrado en mantenerme en pie que apenas puse atención—. ¡Este será tu fin, hanyou! —Exclamó con furia. Aunque no sé si fuera producto de mi imaginación, pero casi puedo jurar que había cierto tono de admiración en su voz.

Sin detenerse lanzó su látigo hacia mí pero en vez de golpearme con él, me aprisionó. Cual boa constrictora se enroló en mi cuerpo y me dejó completamente inmovilizado, mis extremidades estaban atrapadas y yo me hallaba a su merced. El látigo de veneno pareció contraerse y apretar intensamente mi cuerpo. Casi todo el aire de mis pulmones se vio forzado a salir por la presión que se ejercía a mi caja torácica, mis huesos crujían violentamente, sabía que estaban a punto de quebrarse si no hacía algo rápido. Mi prisión pareció calentarse de un momento a otro hasta volverse insoportable, comenzaba a sentir que quemaba como el fuego.

De repente todo se volvió negro, había perdido la conciencia, nuevamente mi sangre youkai clamó para liberarse de mi control y exterminar a Sesshomaru, pero logré dominarme y recuperar el sentido. Mi cabeza y cuerpo dolían, entonces comprendí lo que había sucedido, mi hermano me había azotado ferozmente contra el suelo provocándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todavía me encontraba cautivo por su látigo que volvía a apretarse a mi alrededor quemándome lentamente.

"_Lo siento Kagome, te defraudé, por favor perdóname_" pensé con tristeza y recordé su precioso rostro por última vez. _"¡No!, ¡No me daré por vencido!" _recapacité con decisión y sentí como una nueva fuerza proveniente desde mi corazón creció paulatinamente extendiéndose por mis extremidades. Mi youki aumentó drásticamente y una energía poderosa recorrió mi columna vertebral, apenas podía mantenerme consciente pero pude sentir que mi rostro y mi cuerpo cambiaban a los de un ser distinto, la sensación era muy extraña ligeramente dolorosa como si fuera pellizcado en la cara y estirado de las extremidades, no supe cómo pero el látigo cedió liberándome. Caí al suelo pesadamente sin terminar la transformación y regresé a mi forma demoniaca. Todo me dolía intensamente pero agradecía que el aire regresara a mis pulmones. Si bien éste estaba terriblemente contaminado por el concentrado shouki de todos los demonios, era un gran alivio contar con su presencia.

Me encontraba muy débil, así que me mantuve tirado en el suelo por largo rato, me extrañaba que en ese lapso de tiempo nadie ni nada me atacara por lo que levante mi cabeza para divisar a Sesshomaru pero no logré encontrarlo con la vista por lo que intenté ponerme de pie sin mucho éxito. Lo intenté nuevamente obteniendo los mismos resultados y al tercer intento logré mi objetivo y me levanté. Tanta tranquilidad en el ambiente me ponía nervioso, algo no andaba bien, no lograba encontrar el aroma de mi hermano por ninguna parte debido probablemente a la peste del shouki y a sangre que había en el lugar. Tuve un extraño presentimiento y di un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evadir las garras del daiyoukai que iban directo a mi estómago, pero por mi debilidad la velocidad no fue suficiente y logró dañarme la pierna.

La lesión me hizo severamente más lento por lo que unos cuantos ataques y golpes después me tenía como al principio, debajo de él a punto de morir en sus garras, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos Sesshomaru se levantó y comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente dejándome atrás sin tener idea alguna sobre lo que había sucedido.

Lo miré con una pregunta en el rostro y pareció leerme la mente porque enseguida se detuvo y dirigiéndome una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo respondió:

-¡Andando!, El entrenamiento terminó, luego nos concentraremos en que domines tus poderes y transformaciones, por ahora hemos terminado_ – Y_ sin decir más siguió su camino.

Me tomó unos minutos recuperarme de la impresión y me levanté, intenté caminar normalmente pero las heridas de la batalla me lo impidieron. Busqué a Tessaiga con la mirada y la recogí, la coloqué en mi cintura y luego proseguí a seguir a Sesshomaru. A diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que al tomar a Tessaiga regresaba a ser un hanyou, esta vez no ocurrió instantáneamente, en un principio me preocupé pero al ver que seguía teniendo el control de mí mismo decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir a los demonios que ya se habían adelantado.

Un rato más tarde observé detenidamente mis manos y vi que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, toqué mi rostro en busca de mis marcas y pude apreciar que éstas habían desaparecido junto con mis colmillos; eso me tranquilizó bastante, me revisé el cuerpo superficialmente mientras caminaba para evaluar mis heridas y noté que habían desaparecido casi todas, solo quedaban unas pequeñas heridas que no me molestaban casi nada. Me sorprendí porque a pesar de que mis lesiones siempre se curaban más rápido que un humano, esto era mucho más de lo normal, sin embargo después de reflexionar un poco concluí que seguramente se debía a mi sangre youkai que se había acelerado el proceso.

Caminamos casi toda la noche, solo nos tomamos un par de horas para descansar junto a un río, aproveché para lavarme toda la sangre seca que tenía impregnada, beber un poco de agua y pescar la cena. Pensé en conseguir tres especímenes para mí, pero luego pensé que los demás posiblemente también tendrían hambre por lo que pesque una docena.

Posteriormente prendí una fogata y los puse a asar mientras me relajaba recargado en un árbol. Miré de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y lo vi descansando en su pose acostumbrada. Al parecer él sintió mi mirada porque inmediatamente me habló sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Al parecer no eres una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, hanyou. Tal vez puedas convertirte en un guerrero lo suficientemente digno para enaltecer el nombre de nuestro honorable padre. —Declaró, con voz tranquila y estoica.

En un principio me molesté ya que a pesar de todo, todavía me creía una vergüenza, pero después de pensarlo un poco concluí que eso era lo más parecido a un _"Bien hecho hermano, estoy orgulloso"_ que obtendría de él, por lo que decidí tomarlo como un cumplido. En ese momento el olor del pescado captó toda mi atención y me levanté. Le ofrecí a Ah un y a Jacken unos cuantos pescados, el primero pareció agradecerme al soltar un suave rugido y se los comió gustoso, el segundo refunfuñó bastante pero lo engulló con avidez; me acerqué al daiyoukai y le ofrecí cuatro pescados, él me miró sin interés y me ignoró completamente. Yo simplemente dejé los pescados a su lado y regresé junto al fuego para disponerme a cenar. Al terminar con los alimentos me dormí profundamente en la rama de un árbol pensando en la mujer que me inspiraba a vivir día a día, aquella mujer que había robado mi corazón y que se encontraba 500 años en el futuro, Kagome.

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron mi rostro y un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra me hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad. Me levanté rápidamente y por la sorpresa del ataque me coloqué el posición defensiva, pero por la velocidad de mis movimientos en la estrecha rama y mi estado aturdido, perdí inevitablemente el equilibrio y caí de bruces por 4 metros hasta al suelo.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru, apenas amanece y ya estás molestando!... ¡Oe! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!... ¡Regresa y pelea, maldito! – Refunfuñe sonoramente mientras me levantaba con lentitud de donde había caído al ver cómo mi hermano continuaba con su camino ignorándome olímpicamente.

Suspiré,_ "Si, éste va a ser un lindo día"_ pensé con ironía, pero en fin, adoptar a Sesshomaru como mi entrenador y torturador personal había sido mi decisión o ¿no?, por lo que tomaría las cosas con "_fislolofia_" o como quiera que se diga eso que hacía el "_señor del_ _Plato_" que Kagome mencionó alguna vez y aceptaría lo que la suerte me ofreciera, lo haría por ella, así que caminé deprisa para alcanzar al grupo y continuar con lo que sea que mi hermano estuviese tramando.

Exhausto era poco para describir cómo me sentía, y no era para menos, nos la pasamos _"caminando"_ por dos días enteros sin descanso, bueno tal vez caminar no es el verbo correcto, tomando en cuenta que Sesshomaru se transformó en una esfera luminosa y salió volando a toda velocidad seguido por el sapo gruñón sobre Ah un y por mí, que a pie intentaba alcanzarlos. Pasados los 2 días paramos a descansar en un pequeño claro a los alrededores de una aldea. Me extrañó que llegáramos a un lugar como ese por el conocido odio de mi hermano a los humanos, pero al ver que había enviado a Jacken por cosas para Rin, todo cobró sentido. El sapo volvió con unos kimonos de colores varios de excelente calidad y unos marcados golpes en su cabeza, seguramente producto de la gente de la aldea que tuvo una reacción violenta al divisar al youkai.

-¡Aquí tiene lo que me pidió, amo bonito! – Dijo de forma respetuosa el nervioso sirviente con una expresión de absoluto terror en su cara.

-¡Andando! - Fue la única respuesta del Daiyoukai al darnos la espalda e ignorarnos por completo.

Casi sentí lástima por el pequeño demonio que apenas podía cargar con el peso de los kimonos y su enorme báculo, por lo que al verlo trastabillar me decidí a ayudarlo con la carga de los presentes que había adquirido para la pequeña Rin.

-¡Feh! ¡Trae acá!, un pequeño demonio como tú no debería cargar tanto – dije y le arrebaté los regalos.

-¡¿A quién le dices pequeño?! Muchacho malcriado, yo soy el terrible Jacken servidor leal del amo Sesshomaru… así que no sé qué es lo que te has creído pero… ¡Oye no me dejes hablando solo! ¡Regresa! - Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a correr tras de mí.

Pasado el atardecer llegamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y en un acuerdo silencioso, nos separamos a la entrada de la misma y cada quien se dirigió a su destino.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Gritaba Rin mientras corría a abrazar cariñosamente la pierna de su amo.

-¡Inuyasha, amigo, volviste! - Exclamó Miroku mientras salía con Sango, Kohaku, la anciana Kaede y Shippo detrás de él.

-Inuyasha, ¡eres un tontote!, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de nosotros? ¡Buaahhh! – Berreaba Shippo mientras saltaba en mi cabeza.

Mi paciencia se agotó rápidamente, una venita comenzaba a palpitar en mi frente mientras apretaba uno de mis puños con fuerza, en un ágil movimiento agarré al pequeño Kitsune de su colita y luego le pellizqué y estiré los cachetes con vehemencia mientras le decía:

-¡Ay ya cállate enano llorón! Solo he venido de visita, ¡Así que porque no te callas de una vez y me dejas en paz! – Grité exasperado.

-Inuyasha, no deberías ser tan malo con el pequeño Shippo, ahora pasa para que podamos hablar- dijo elocuente el bonzo mientras entraba a la cabaña.

-¡Feh! – Fue mi única respuesta y cargando a Shippo de su colita lo seguí al interior de la vivienda…

* * *

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

El día de la competencia de arquería llegó y los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, si llegaba a la final, estaba segura que me tendría que enfrentar contra Daisuke, el competidor invicto de los últimos dos campeonatos de distrito, por lo que mis posibilidades de salir triunfadora eran pocas. Además de todo, yo tenía algunas desventajas, él contaba con un arco profesional y equipo de última generación mientras que yo solo contaba con mi viejo arco traído del Sengoku. Sin embargo igual lo prefería de esa manera, me había vuelto una arquera estupenda practicando con ese arco por lo que no iba a ser un hueso fácil de roer.

Mis otros oponentes no habían sido un problema, al verme con mi rústico arco una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en sus expresiones al subestimarme y equívocamente se confiaban, por lo que arrasaba con su orgullo al barrer el suelo con ellos.

Estaba en cuartos de final y me enfrentaba contra uno de los mejores arqueros del distrito. Él había quedado en segundo lugar los últimos 2 años al enfrentarse contra Daisuke. Íbamos empatados y ya era el noveno tiro, solo quedaba uno más para decidir quién pasaría a la final y competiría con el campeón. Su último tiro dio en la zona roja dándole una buena puntuación, aspiré profundamente y con tranquilidad apunté a mi objetivo, tensé el arco y lancé una flecha, dando justo en el centro.

Durante unos segundos todo se quedó en un sorpresivo silencio y de repente la multitud enloqueció en gritos y felicitaciones, se oían ovaciones y silbidos por todas partes. Mi oponte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró con incredulidad, yo únicamente me limité a dedicarle una amable sonrisa y hacerle una respetuosa reverencia, la cual después de unos instantes me respondió.

En ese momento sentí una intensa mirada a mis espaldas, por lo que bruscamente me voltee en busca de la persona que me la dirigía. No me fue difícil darme cuenta de dónde provenía ya que identifiqué rápidamente al personaje en cuestión, era nada más ni nada menos que Daisuke Kimiyama, mi próximo rival.

Nos dieron un largo receso para comer, por lo que el abuelo, Souta, mi mamá, mis amigas y yo salimos a comer a un Wacdonald's cercano. Comimos tranquilamente nuestras hamburguesas y malteadas, conversamos un rato y nos dispusimos a salir del establecimiento, cuando nuevamente sentí aquella penetrante mirada en mi nuca. Era increíble, aún después de enfrentarme sin temor a cientos de poderosos youkais cuyo único propósito era comerme y de entrenar como desquiciada por medio año, la sola mirada de un muchacho me ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

-Kagome, el joven Daisuke te está observando - Susurró Yuka a mi oído –Parece bastante interesado en ti, tal vez deberías de ver qué es lo que quiere – Agregó guiñándome un ojo y con una traviesa sonrisa.

Un terrible sonrojo iluminó mis mejillas y mis amigas comenzaron a reír con complicidad. Pensaba responderles que mi corazón ya tenía un dueño llamado Inuyasha, pero eso sería aceptar que no lo había superado y que seguía sin recuperarme, por lo que opté por quedarme callada y esperar a que nos fuéramos del lugar para librarme de aquella molesta presencia.

En cuanto nos distanciamos un poco del lugar, me relajé, solté un suspiro de alivio y me uní a la charla que mantenían Eri y Yuka sobre los próximos eventos escolares. Regresamos al lugar de la competencia y me dirigí a los vestidores para cambiarme al uniforme del club de arquería, hice algunos estiramientos, me puse el carcaj en la espalda, respiré profundamente y agarré mi arco para salir al enfrentamiento. Pero antes de poder cumplir con mi cometido, al momento de voltearme, me estrellé contra un fuerte torso masculino. Perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer, pero unos poderosos brazos me sujetaron con delicadeza de la cintura y me colocaron en el suelo nuevamente. Antes que me pudiera disculpar por mi torpeza y ver el rostro del héroe que me había ayudado escuché:

-¡Buena suerte Higurashi! – Fue lo único que dijo Daisuke al darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta en una apresurada carrera sin sentido.

Me sonrojé nuevamente por lo acontecido y lo miré interrogante _¿Qué hacía Daisuke en ese lugar? _Cuando la única respuesta coherente que se me ocurrió fue que me estaba esperando, mis mejillas volvieron a arder, después de unos instantes sacudí la cabeza para alejar las distracciones de mi mente, debía ser capaz de concentrarme para ganar el enfrentamiento. Sin perder más tiempo me encaminé rápidamente a terminar con el reto del día.

El silencio era bastante tenso, llevábamos 8 tiros cada uno y los puntajes estaban muy parejos, yo iba abajo por tan solo un par de puntos, si lograba dar en el centro los últimos dos tiros podría ganarle. Kimiyama apuntó y lanzó la flecha, fue un tiro casi perfecto, la flecha cayó bastante cerca del centro. Tensé el arco cuidando la mira y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron mi frente, sin duda daría en el blanco, pero justo al momento de soltar la flecha, una oscura visión captó mi atención haciéndome fallar en mi tiro. La flecha irremediablemente cayó en la zona roja de la diana y mis posibilidades de ganar prácticamente se desvanecieron a la vista de todos.

Mi rival me miró con asombro, parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi momento de distracción y de la preocupación que mi rostro presentaba. Había visualizado a Inuyasha convertido en Youkai y en posición de pelea _¿Estaría en peligro?_, lo extraño era que no parecía haber miedo, dolor o ira en su rostro como las veces anteriores en las que se transformaba, sino que era su clásica expresión de confianza y orgullo que mostraba al ser un hanyou _¿Qué estaría pasando allá en el Sengoku?_, con toda mi alma esperaba que se encontrara bien. Confiaba en él y sabía que lograría salir adelante y triunfar sobre la adversidad, por lo que en estos momentos no me quedaba de otra más que rezarle a Kamisama por que todo estuviera bien hasta que yo pudiese regresar a su lado.

Los gritos de sorpresa de la multitud me sacaron de mis pensamientos, voltee en busca de la razón de aquél alboroto y me encontré con el hecho de que Daisuke había fallado el tiro y su flecha había caído en la zona negra de la diana, dejándonos empatados en puntaje. Miré su rostro con una pregunta dibujada en mi cara y él me respondió únicamente con una amable sonrisa que me sorprendió a sobremanera. El altavoz anunció mi turno y me dispuse a tirar, esta vez no fallaría, apunté firmemente a la diana, solté mi flecha y esta cayó justo en el centro, luego mi oponente hizo lo mismo, pero su flecha dio a un lado por lo que me declararon como la ganadora del enfrentamiento.

-¡Felicidades Higurashi! – me dijo un sonriente Daisuke ofreciéndome una reverencia y dirigiéndome una mirada que no supe interpretar.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, estuve a punto de seguirlo para preguntarle el por qué había perdido el noveno tiro para que quedáramos iguales, pero la gente que comenzó a rodearme me lo impidió, por lo que lo perdí de vista. Sin embargo tenía la ligera corazonada de que no sería la última vez en que nuestros caminos se cruzasen y que ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él en otra ocasión.

Todos mis seres queridos insistieron en hacer una celebración por mi más reciente triunfo, aunque me negué rotundamente, no logré hacerlos desistir, hasta Chie asistió a la fiesta que se ofreció en el templo; sin embargo lo único que yo quería era poder hablar con ella sobre la visión que tuve en la competencia para hallarle una posible explicación. La fiesta culminó casi a la media noche y al retirarse los invitados, Chie aprovechó el momento para enseñarme a hacer invocaciones de demonios, dándome una nueva puerta para comunicarme con mi amado…

* * *

El personaje Daisuke no es de Rumiko, es mío, su nombre significa "sobresaliente, ser excelente, salvar, socorrer, auxiliar", se me hizo buena idea ponerle un nombre según sus cualidades.


	4. Chapter 4 Contacto

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Contacto.**

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

Después de la fiesta, mi madre le ofreció a Chie quedarse. Después de todo era peligroso para una anciana el andar en las calles de Tokio a esas horas, por lo que sin quererlo todo se nos había puesto en bandeja de plata. Ella nos dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, cuando nos hallamos completamente a solas Chie explicó:

-Niña, este ritual es muy antiguo y tiene varios requisitos para su elaboración – dijo seriamente mientras estudiaba mi reacción viéndome a los ojos, yo únicamente me limité a asentir levemente instándola a continuar. – "Solo debe ser efectuado en los equinoccios por seguridad y necesita gran cantidad de energía espiritual"- como no dije nada continuó – "Dime niña, ¿estas lista?"

-Si –Fue mi escueta respuesta.

-Pues entonces te enseñaré a realizar el rito –sentenció misteriosa levantándose de su lugar.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos a lo largo del patio del templo hasta que paramos frente al árbol sagrado, Goshinboku. De su morral sacó un pequeño paquete de lo que parecían sales aromáticas y me lo entregó en la mano izquierda.

-Cámbiate tus vestimentas por la de una sacerdotisa y toma tu arco del Monte Azusa –me ordenó y yo obedecí inmediatamente -Traza con él un círculo amplio a tu alrededor –Una vez que hube terminado con eso me volvió a instruir –Ahora dibuja una estrella de seis puntas dentro y esparce las sales que te di en su contorno.

Al cumplir con la tarea, me entregó cuatro extraños amuletos de oro gravados en distintos colores. Yo los miré con curiosidad y me percaté que tenían los kanjis y las figuras de las cuatro bestias legendarias. Con la ayuda de una brújula los ubicamos en sus puntos cardinales correspondientes.

El primer medallón tenía un bello tigre blanco gravado, correspondiente a Byakko la bestia protectora del Oeste que simboliza al elemento del viento y el otoño. El segundo poseía la imagen de Genbu, la tortuga con la serpiente guardiana del Norte símbolo del elemento tierra y el invierno. El tercer amuleto mostraba la figura del imponente dragón azul del este Seiryu, señor de la primavera y el agua. El último tenía la imagen de Suzaku el ave fénix del sur, la bestia del fuego y el verano.

Cuando terminamos de colocar los amuletos Chie me dio la instrucción de ubicarme en el centro de la estrella, luego esparció alcohol con esencia de rosas alrededor del círculo y sin decir más sacó un cerillo y le prendió fuego…

La sorpresa me invadió al igual que una emoción que no pude distinguir, podría ser ¿Miedo, ansiedad ilusión? Sinceramente no lo sé, solo tenía en mente que ahora tenía la oportunidad de comunicarme con Inuyasha y que no la iba a desperdiciar.

-¡Niña, pon atención! debes de cuidar que tu mente este bien concentrada en el demonio que quieres invocar al momento de decir el conjuro y permitir que la energía salga disparada de tu cuerpo –indicó Chie con tono serio pasándome un antiguo pergamino –Ahora memorízalo para que lo digas justo al momento del equinoccio, sugiero que te des prisa, ya casi es hora –Finalizó.

Leí el conjuro con atención y lo aprendí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que en cierta forma así era, ya que a pesar de haber aceptado que solo me encontraría con Inuyasha hasta dentro de dos años y medio más, la esperanza de saber de él antes, había descontrolado mis emociones. En el último año apenas pude sobrevivir a la falta de mi amado y ahora que nos encontrábamos tan cerca mi corazón latía tan rápido que temía tener un ataque antes de poder terminar con el ritual.

-Párate derecha, abre un poco las piernas y dobla tus dedos anular, meñique y pulgar de la mano derecha hasta que se toquen, manteniendo bien derechos los otros dos dedos, ahora lleva esa mano frente a tu corazón, cierra los ojos visualizando al demonio y repite el conjuro claramente que el momento ha llegado…

_-_Por el poder que Kamisama me concede y con la intervención de las cuatro bestias sagradas te pido a ti Enma-ho señor de los infiernos que convoques a Inuyasha el hanyou del Sengoku jidai. ¡Yo Kagome Higurashi te lo ordeno!_ –_grité mientras sentía como un viento espectral se arremolinaba a mi alrededor moviendo violentamente mis vestimentas y cabello.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud al terminar con la sentencia y vi como el fuego se levantaba formando una temible pared que me dejaba sin alguna posible vía de escape, los amuletos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y los espíritus de las cuatro bestias se liberaron rodeándome cual tiburones a su presa, sin embargo en vez de sentirme amenazada me sentía extrañamente protegida. El viento dentro del círculo parecía enfurecerse a cada instante volviéndose un poderoso tornado preparado para destruir…

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

**-**¡Ay mi colita! –Lloriqueó el molesto zorrito –¡Perro tonto!, ¿Por qué me tratas así? –gritó enfadado mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Enano, ya deja de fastidiar! – Comencé a pelear con él.

-Inuyasha, por favor cuéntanos lo que has estado haciendo amigo –Interrumpió Miroku con una impecable sonrisa de curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

-Etto… pues yo… solo he estado entrenando con Sesshomaru… –dije no muy convencido y bajando la vista

Un incómodo y largo silencio se hizo en la cabaña, por lo que decidí voltear a ver qué es lo que les había ocurrido a mis amigos. Al darles un vistazo me encontré con que ellos estaban completamente quietos, no movían ni un solo músculo, retenían el aire y me miraban fijamente con asombro e incredulidad. En un principio no supe cómo reaccionar por lo que también me quedé quieto pero después la ira y desesperación me cubrieron haciéndome reaccionar con cierto deje de violencia.

-¡Pero qué es lo que están mirando! ¡Sus expresiones me dan nauseas! ¡Así que dejen de verme así de una maldita vez! –vociferé mientras me ponía de pie y los amenazaba con mi puño.

-Lo sentimos mucho amigo, pero no esperábamos esa respuesta de tu parte –dijo Miroku palmeándome fraternalmente el hombro –Ahora toma asiento y explícanos.

-¡Feh! Está bien –dije mientras me sentaba cruzado de piernas y me rascaba la cabeza –Bueno… etto… Sesshomaru me pidió proteger a Rin en su ausencia… mmm y a cambio dijo que me enseñaría a controlar mi sangre youkai… por lo que lo seguí… ¡Feh! Ese maldito no me la puso fácil… pero les diré que estoy satisfecho con los resultados… mmm no sé si nos iremos pronto pero creo que nos quedaremos por una temporada…

Nuevamente observé a mis amigos y los encontré completamente pasmados. Sus rostros pasaban por muchas emociones con rapidez: confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad, preocupación, diversión y otras cosas que no pude distinguir. En eso me percaté que la cara de Sango pasó a mostrar enojo, le iba a preguntar el por qué cuando ¡Pas! Le dio a Miroku semejante bofetada que hasta a mí me ardió el cachete.

-¡Su excelencia, usted es un pervertido y depravado! ¡¿No puede controlar sus impulsos ni estado frente a los demás?! –gritó una furiosa Sango mientras amenazaba al bonzo con su puño.

-¡Perdóname Sanguito, pero es que me cuesta controlarme estando tu tan hermosa y tan cerca! – suplicaba el monje.

-¡Maldito monje libidinoso! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Yo aquí de tonto platicándote y tu ahí de pervertido con tus mañas! ¡Keh! –dije interrumpiendo su discusión.

-Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención, pero es que estoy muy feliz que hayas vuelto, aunque sea por un tiempo, ya que ahora que contamos contigo, Sanguito y yo podemos casarnos.

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras y abrí los ojos a más no poder, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Sesshomaru decidiera que partiéramos y me alegraba por ellos, sin embargo una parte de mi se entristeció ya que eso me recordaba que Kagome no estaba a mi lado y no estaba seguro de que pudiera o siquiera quisiera volver conmigo algún día. Me les quedé viendo en silencio unos momentos que parecieron eternos y luego sin decir nada salí corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al pozo…

Me quedé observando con tristeza el fondo del pozo que me separaba de la mujer que adoraba con locura preguntándome por qué Kamisama me odiaba tanto, por qué se ensañaba en arrebatarme todo lo que yo quería o era importante para mí, primero mi padre, luego mi madre, Kikyou y Kagome…

-Lamento si dije algo que te molestara amigo –Escuché a mis espaldas. Estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la presencia de Miroku. Como ni siquiera lo voltee a ver continuó –Veo que extrañas a la señorita Kagome, lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero ya verás que pronto sus caminos volverán a cruzarse, su destino es estar juntos, ya lo verás, Kamisama sabe porque hace las cosas. Es casi media noche, ¿Quieres regresar a la cabaña con nosotros? –preguntó amablemente.

-No, quisiera estar solo un rato más –le contesté sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Entiendo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, si quieres hablar o algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme –Sin esperar a que le contestará se fue por donde llegó y me dejó solo junto al pozo devora huesos.

-Gracias, Miroku. –dije quedamente antes de quedarme solo de nuevo y tener espacio para ocuparlo en mis pensamientos por Kagome.

* * *

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

El olor del té de jazmín me despertó por la mañana, estaba completamente desorientada por lo que intenté mirar a mi alrededor para descubrir mi ubicación, me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta que me encontraba en el sillón de mi casa con la pijama puesta, un severo dolor de cabeza me asaltó, sentía como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo, trabajosamente me incorporé y un terrible mareo me tumbo de nuevo en el sofá.

-Al fin despiertas niña -Al instante reconocí esa voz, se trataba de Chie por lo que me animé a hacer otro intento de incorporarme lográndolo con éxito- Me tenías preocupada, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido esperar a que maduraras más tu poder espiritual –Reflexionó en voz alta haciendo que creciera una sensación de vacío en mie estómago –pero en fin lo hecho, hecho está –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto –, ahora dime ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Mmm… me duele bastante la cabeza y estoy algo mareada, pero fuera de eso me siento bien – le contesté sonriendo mientras trataba de levantarme del sillón, sin embargo la fuerza de mis piernas flaqueó y caí nuevamente sentada en el mismo.

-¡Cuidado niña! No hagas tanto esfuerzo, aún estás débil, ayer utilizaste mucha energía y necesitas descansar – me regañó, yo solo me limité a asentir y me senté derecha en el sillón.

Chie se acercó ofreciéndome una taza del delicioso té y una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, al darle un bocado mis ánimos mejoraron, sabía a gloria, rápidamente me terminé mi pan y le dí un par de sorbos al té antes de preguntar la duda que me carcomía por dentro…

-Chie, ¿Me puedes decir que sucedió ayer?, solo recuerdo haberme cambiado el atuendo por el de una sacerdotisa y haber agarrado el arco del monte Azusa… –afirmé no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

-No te preocupes niña, solo tienes que respirar profundo, cerrar los ojos y comenzar a meditar, verás que dentro de unos minutos los recuerdos asaltarán tu memoria, pero por ahora descansa un poco, necesitas recuperar fuerzas –sentenció sirviéndome un poco más de té y dándome otro pan tostado preparado.

-De acuerdo –contesté comenzando a comer nuevamente –¿Y mi mamá, Souta y el abuelo? -Solté a modo de pregunta.

-Tu hermano está en el colegio, tu madre salió de compras y tu abuelo está ordenando las cosas de la bodega del templo –contestó serena

Me sobresalté por su respuesta, si Souta ya estaba en el colegio quería decir que ya era tarde y yo había faltado a clases, lo bueno es que ya llevaba un buen rato sin ausentarme por lo que no era malo que me tomara ese día para descansar y reunir fuerzas. Aun así, no sabía qué era lo que les iba a decir a todos que me habían visto perfectamente bien el día anterior, obvio no podía explicarles que había quedado muy cansada después de invocar al mismísimo diablo para comunicarme con mi amado Inuyasha en la otra era. ¡Me tomarían como una lunática! Mi expresión debía expresar muchos de mis pensamientos como si los dijera en voz alta ya que Chie me miraba curiosa, expectante, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabecita, me sonrojé ligeramente y le di otro sorbo a mi bebida.

¡Era cierto! ¡Había invocado al señor del inframundo para comunicarme con Inuyasha!, y en ese momento todos los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente cual rayos.

_-FLASH BACK- _

_-Por el poder que Kamisama me concede y con la intervención de las cuatro bestias sagradas te pido a ti Enma-ho señor de los infiernos que convoques a Inuyasha el hanyou del Sengoku jidai. ¡Yo Kagome Higurashi te lo ordeno! –grité mientras sentía como un viento espectral se arremolinaba a mi alrededor moviendo violentamente mis vestimentas y cabello._

_Abrí los ojos con lentitud al terminar con la sentencia y vi como el fuego se levantaba formando una temible pared que me dejaba sin alguna posible vía de escape, los amuletos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y los espíritus de las cuatro bestias se liberaron rodeándome cual tiburones a su presa, sin embargo en vez de sentirme amenazada me sentía extrañamente protegida. El viento dentro del círculo parecía enfurecerse a cada instante volviéndose un poderoso tornado preparado para destruir…_

_-kukukuku –Rio con maldad la tenebrosa figura que se abría paso entre las llamas._

_-¡Shimeiteki! –Escuche exclamar a Chie angustiada._

_-Tanto tiempo sin verte, sacerdotisa blanca… Veo que todavía me recuerdas… Y dime ¿cómo han estado desde que me condenaron? –preguntó con una sonrisa con sorna._

_-Shimeiteki ¿A qué has venido? ¡El maestro Takumi te selló y te envió al infierno hace años! -afirmó impasible._

_No lograba entender qué era lo que sucedía. Chie definitivamente conocía a ese ser, pero no parecían buenos amigos sino todo lo contrario. ¿Y quién era?... sabía que era un youkai; aunque pareciera un humano ordinario, percibía con claridad su poderoso youki. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora "¿Sacerdotisa blanca?"... ¿Cómo había llegado ese ser a este mundo si se suponía que estaba en el infierno? La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no había tiempo para pensar, debía hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Chie estaba frente a un enemigo y no podía abandonarla, después podría preguntarle con calma qué era lo que pasaba._

_-Esa respuesta es simple… venganza –Se limitó a murmurar el aludido antes de intentar cumplir su amenaza. Con lo que él no contaba era con que yo me hallaba presente; al ver que Chie se encontraba en peligro no dude un solo instante y le lancé un flecha sagrada directo al pecho. _

_El youkai volteó a verme con la furia marcada en sus ojos y otra promesa de venganza salió de sus labios, yo me acababa de volver su siguiente blanco…_

_Shimeiteki se lanzó a atacarme pero no pudo hacerme daño alguno. Justo a tiempo pude utilizar mi arco para defendernos nuevamente, esta vez mi ataque fue mucho más poderoso, por lo que el daño que le causó lo dejó prácticamente indefenso. Mirándolo imperturbable le apunté la última flecha que sellaría su destino, pero antes de poder lograr mi cometido desapareció._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? –Logré escuchar, volteé a ver a Chie y me di cuenta de que ella no había realizado la pregunta._

_-¿Kagome?... ¿Realmente eres tú?... ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar esa voz tan familiar teñida con cierto tono de desesperación y angustia, esa voz que me hacía sentirme segura, en mi hogar. Sentí una calidez expandirse en mi pecho, rápidamente la paz volvió a cernirse sobre mí. Ahí estaba mi razón de vivir, viéndome fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Él parecía esperar mi respuesta, por lo que por fin salí de mi estupefacción y le contesté… _

_-Inuyasha, yo… estoy bien –respondí al borde de las lágrimas –No desesperes, regresaré por tí –le prometí sollozando. Me acerqué intentando tocar su rostro sin éxito ya que estando a punto de lograrlo, la imagen se desvaneció sorpresivamente. Sin poder evitarlo me derrumbé, mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y caí de rodillas llorando angustiosamente, lo había extrañado en demasía y verlo nuevamente sabiendo que faltaba lo que para mí era una eternidad, había abierto esa herida de mi corazón, dejando todas mis emociones a flor de piel. Después de eso todo se volvió negro…_

_-Fin de FLASH BACK- _

Me levanté bruscamente del sillón tirando la taza de té en la alfombra y derramando su contenido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Quién era ese demonio que se hacía llamar Shimeiteki? Y ¿Qué pasó con él? –pregunté exaltada de manera ininteligible

-¡Niña cálmate! –me ordenó –Veo que ya has logrado recordar lo que sucedió –dijo más para ella que para mi –Por ahora no te preocupes por eso, mañana te explicaré todo. Tú solo descansa, gastaste mucha energía ayer y no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces. Y no te preocupes yo limpiaré todo –me dijo regalándome una amable sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Sabía que ella me ocultaba algo y que fuera lo que fuera le preocupaba bastante. Estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera era que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había dado un vuelco a nuestro destino y la segunda que estábamos a punto de averiguar cómo.

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

De la nada un brillante círculo de energía me rodeo dejándome enjaulado, pude ver cómo se dibujaban las puntas de un estrella debajo de mis pies y cómo unas extrañas bestias me rodeaban. Sin dudarlo desenfundé mi espada y me posicioné para pelear. En un principio pensé que eran youkais dispuestos a atacarme, pero después me percaté de que concordaban con la descripción de las cuatro bestias sagradas por lo que decidí no eran una amenaza y guardé a Tessaiga nuevamente.

Las bestias comenzaron a girar rápidamente a mi alrededor poniéndome cada vez más nervioso, coloqué mi mano nuevamente sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga cuando un conocido aroma llegó a mí. "_Kagome, definitivamente es ella, no puedo equivocarme…_" Instintivamente volteé a ver de dónde provenía aquella esencia y entonces la vi. Ella se encontraba observando bastante tensa hacia mi dirección, parecía estar tomando una decisión o algo parecido. Sentí resurgir un atisbo de esperanza en mi corazón… Kagome al fin había vuelto… Rápidamente zanjé ese sentimiento; no podía permitir sentir esa felicidad inundarme y luego ser reemplazada por decepción y dolor.

-Kagome –Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre. "_Seguramente es un sueño_" pensé.

Me fijé en que llevaba un atuendo de sacerdotisa muy parecido al que Kikyou solía usar, _"Definitivamente es un sueño"_ me repetí, un instante después la vi observándome imperturbable y apuntándome con una flecha "_Me equivoqué, este sueño está por volverse una pesadilla_" concluí con amargura. Pero algo que no me esperaba sucedió; la flecha no vino en mi dirección sino que fue lanzada a otro lado, desvié la mirada para ver hacia donde se dirigía la flecha y pude divisar que había otro ser además de mí. Su aroma lo delataba como un youkai, intenté entender lo que pasaba pero no lo logré. Solamente me quedé observando la escena como un extraño hasta que el demonio intentó atacarla. Eso fue todo lo que necesité para reaccionar, mi instinto de protección me despertó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¡Kagome! –grité casi por inercia. Ella se defendió de una manera que nunca había visto y derrotó al demonio rápidamente; justo antes de darle el golpe de gracia, el maldito escapó.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? -pregunté, no estando muy convencido de que en realidad fuera ella.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Realmente eres tú?... ¿Estás bien? –Insistí intentando descifrar qué era lo que pasaba, seguramente ya me había vuelto completamente loco y solo era una alucinación mía. Pero su aroma era tan real que me costaba creer que fuera producto de mi imaginación.

-Inuyasha, yo estoy bien –dijo al borde de las lágrima, dejándome completamente petrificado de la impresión –No desesperes, regresaré por tí –me prometió. Pude ver que se me acercaba, una sensación extraña se hizo presente en mi estómago, estábamos tan cerca que casi nos tocábamos y de repente la imagen se desvaneció. Sin poder evitarlo grité su nombre repetidamente, buscándola, esperando que con eso ella se quedara a mi lado para siempre. Todo había desparecido, Kagome, el círculo, la estrella, las bestias, todo excepto su perfume… Me arrodillé y golpeé frustrado el suelo con mi puño _"¡Se me ha vuelto a escapar!" _me grité mentalmente. Repasé cada momento de aquella inverosímil vivencia y caí en la cuenta que ella me acababa de prometer volver a mi lado. No sabía cómo, cuándo o por qué pero ella volvería, eso era seguro…

* * *

El personaje Shimeiteki no es de Rumiko, es mío, y su nombre significa _"causa de muerte"_

Todo el ritual es una invención de mi imaginación, así que no lo intenten en casa.

Las cuatro bestias mencionadas en este capítulo, son parte importante de la mitología japonesa tradicional, por lo que no son invenciones mías. Fueron figuras adoptadas en Japón por la influencia China (los cuales cuentan con seres similares que representan los puntos cardinales), tal y cómo lo dice en la historia, cada una de estas criaturas representaban un punto cardinal de la ciudad de Kyoto, una estación y un color. Existen muchas representaciones de estos seres y también tienen templos para su adoración. En 1983 se encontró la tumba Kitora, en la aldea de Asuka, uno de los pocos registros antiguos sobre estos cuatro dioses. En ella están pintadas representaciones de estos dioses en las paredes según su orientación cardinal. Además en el techo hay un sistema de constelaciones pintado.


	5. Chapter 5 Desentrañando el pasado

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Desentrañando el pasado.**

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

Me levanté de golpe completamente aturdida y desorientada. Voltee a los lados apresuradamente para asegurarme de que me hallaba sola en la habitación. No podía quitarme la sensación de estar siendo observada por algo siniestro. Me froté los brazos con fuerza en un vano esfuerzo para desaparecer el frio que me calaba por dentro; mi piel se encontraba completamente erizada y al observar más detenidamente mis manos, me percaté que temblaba.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme y volví a inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada. Estaba segura de que algo no andaba bien, pero probablemente esa era la sensación que me había quedado de las pesadillas de la noche anterior. Los recuerdos de aquel terrible sueño me acosaron de repente:

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Me encontraba en un bosque al atardecer, el viento frio movía las hojas de los árboles. Frente a mí había una mujer de cabellos largos y azabaches, por sus vestimentas supe que se trataba de una sacerdotisa. Llevaba un arco antiguo y su carcaj con flechas. Esa mujer se me hacía conocida… ¿Kikyou?... No, no era ella. Escuché pasos, luego una risa malévola "kukukuku"… esa risa… ¿Shimeiteki? El tiempo pareció detenerse por completo; el viento sopló nuevamente haciendo bailar los cabellos de la mujer en gráciles movimientos._

_ El ambiente se tornó extremadamente frío, la atmósfera se sentía pesada y el viento agitaba los árboles con violencia. "¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho!" gritó la mujer en un sollozo, levantando la mirada del suelo y permitiéndome al fin observar su rostro. Me sorprendí, la razón de que esa mujer se me hacía tan familiar era porque… pues bien ella era yo, pero quizá unos años más grande. "kukukuku, No te pongas así sacerdotisa. Pronto te unirás a tus seres queridos en el otro mundo… kukukuku" contestó el youkai con un tono burlón._

_Un sentimiento de angustia inundó mi pecho y se asentó en la boca de mi estómago. ¿Mi familia y amigos habían sido asesinados por ese despreciable ser?. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; no sabía a ciencia cierta si por el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación o la rabia. Por primera vez en la pesadilla voltee a ver con odio a Shimeiteki, pero solo pude observar sus ojos mirándome fijamente, cómo traspasando mi alma. Esos horribles ojos tan negros cual boca de lobo que me miraban intimidantes. Por unos momentos me hundí en su maligna mirada, era como si al verlo a los ojos callera por un precipicio hacia el mismo infierno._

_Esa mirada me dejó helada, era tan siniestra que no pude evitar que el miedo se apoderara de mí. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro de repente, solo podía sentir los ojos de Shimeiteki observándome impasibles. "Te arrepentirás de haberte inmiscuido en mis planes… ¡Ahora pagarás!" amenazó y en ese momento desperté de golpe…_

_-fin de FLASH BACK-_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, respiraba agitadamente y mi corazón latía como si de una carrera se tratase. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi pecho, como si con eso pudiera detener los desbocados latidos. Respiré nuevamente cerrando los ojos para calmarme. Me llevé las manos al rostro para comprobar que todo estaba bien y me sorprendí al percatarme que tenía las mejillas húmedas por mis lágrimas; había estado llorando en sueños… seguí el recorrido por mi rostro hasta la frente y comprobé si no había fiebre. No tenía fiebre, estaba tibia y perlada en sudor pero nada más.

Esa pesadilla… estaba segura de que no era una casualidad, la amenaza que había lanzado aquel demonio era real. Existían dos posibles explicaciones: Shimeiteki se vengaba metiéndose en mis sueños para atormentarme o bien que esa pesadilla fuera uno de mis sueños proféticos advirtiéndome del terrible futuro que me esperaba. Trague grueso rogando a los cielos de que se tratase de la primera opción, no podría soportar perder a todos los seres que amaba…

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos tan sombríos; suspiré y procedí a levantarme de la cama. Iba a ser un día bastante largo, tenía que entrenar como ya era la costumbre y aclarar todas mis dudas con Chie. Miré el reloj y vi que eran apenas las 5:00 am, era más temprano de lo que yo pensaba. En otros momentos me habría acostado nuevamente en la cama dispuesta a dormir otro par de horas, pero después de esa pesadilla no estaba de humor como para eso. Tendí mi cama y me decidí a tomar un delicioso baño con agua caliente, eso sin duda me levantaría los ánimos.

Después del baño me sentí mucho mejor, había recuperado mi sonrisa y mi buen humor. Me vestí con una falda-short blanca y una blusa amarilla paja muy bonitas en vez de mi acostumbrado uniforme, ya que era sábado y no asistía al colegio. Me cepillé el cabello, guardé en mi mochila el traje de sacerdotisa que utilizaba para entrenar y bajé a desayunar. Media hora después ya me encontraba caminando rumbo a la tienda de antigüedades. A los pocos minutos llegué y entré con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Chie! –saludé amablemente.

-No te esperaba tan temprano niña –me contestó sorprendida, yo simplemente me sonrojé y reí nerviosa. –Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar; toma asiento te prepararé un té.

-Gracias, Chie. La verdad es que si tengo muchas dudas… -ella tan solo suspiró con pesar y salió de la habitación.

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La emoción de verla nuevamente me había impedido dormir. No me explicaba el cómo era posible que nos hubiéramos encontrado si ninguno de nosotros había viajado a través del pozo, que cabe mencionar se encontraba aún sellado. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza sin llegar a una posible explicación, haciendo que mi desesperación e impaciencia se hicieran presentes, me ponía de mal humor no entender lo que pasaba. Todavía dudaba que en realidad ese encuentro hubiera tenido lugar, podía haber sido solo mi imaginación, seguramente ya me había vuelto loco de esperarla. ¡Feh! Pero ese olor… su olor… estaba seguro que se trataba de ella. No podía equivocarme.

Cuando el cielo aclaró un poco dando lugar a la mañana, bajé del árbol donde había pasado la noche y me encaminé a la aldea. Necesitaba una explicación a todo ese asunto y los únicos que podían dármela se encontraban allí. ¡Keh! Seguramente Kaede y Miroku podrían decirme qué demonios había pasado.

Entré bruscamente a la cabaña esperando encontrar a todos sus ocupantes dormidos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al monje y a la anciana despiertos.

-Buenos días Inuyasha –saludó un sonriente Miroku. –No es propio de ti visitarnos tan temprano. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz. Kaede volteó a verme fijamente a los ojos, parecía estar estudiando mi reacción.

-¡Keh! No lo sé, ayer pasaron cosas extrañas que tienen que ver con Kagome y… etto… quería que ustedes dos me dieran una explicación –demandé. Segundos después Miroku cambió su cara de preocupación por la del libidinoso de siempre y comenzó con su explicación…

-Haberlo dicho antes Inuyasha, verás los hombres tenemos "ciertas necesidades" y cuando nos encontramos solos pensando en una mujer muy bonita que nos gusta, bueno es normal que…- _¡PAS! _Miroku no pudo terminar la oración por que lo callé con un tremendo golpe en el cráneo.

-¡Keh! ¡Maldito monje libidinoso! ¡No se trata de eso, eres un pervertido! –le espeté furioso, amenazándolo con mi puño. La vieja solo entornó los ojos y entonces intervino en la conversación.

-Entonces dinos Inuyasha, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó con curiosidad. Le dirigí una mirada y luego me senté cruzado de piernas, luego comencé a rascarme la cabeza con una de mis garras para intentar poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-¡Keh!...es difícil de explicar, pero…etto… creo que ayer tuve un encuentro con Kagome…-reflexioné en voz alta. La cabaña se quedó en un profundo y eterno silencio, podía sentir que las miradas de todos se centraban en mí poniéndome en extremo nervioso. En eso me di cuenta de que Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Rin se habían despertado, seguramente a causa del escándalo que hice por los comentarios de Miroku, y me observaban perplejos.

-¡Ya dejen de verme de una maldita vez como si estuviera loco! -grité mientras agitaba los brazos exasperado. Miroku parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir de su ensoñación y ponerse serio.

-¿Inuyasha, estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Es decir, sabemos que extrañas mucho a la señorita Kagome y todo… ¿No es posible que tu imaginación te hiciera una mala pasada? –dijo el bonzo. Los demás seguían viendo la escena sin decir nada, pero ahora sus expresiones eran más de lástima que de otra cosa.

-¡Feh! ¡No estoy loco monje, sé muy bien lo que vi! –estallé furioso. -¡Ayer estaba muy tranquilo donde me dejaste; cuando apareció de la nada un maldito círculo de energía y una estrella debajo de mis pies! … ¡Luego unas extrañas bestias me rodearon y me preparé para pelar, pero como resultaron ser las cuatro bestias sagradas guardé a Tessaiga! ¡Esos malditos animalejos dieron vueltas a mi alrededor, y entonces la olí… olí a la tonta de Kagome! –espeté a gritos. Como nadie parecía reaccionar entonces continué. – ¡Keh! ¡Después de eso la vi y me dijo que se encontraba bien y que regresaría…! –grité y me senté enfurruñado de piernas y brazos cruzados.

-¿Las cuatro bestias sagradas dices?... ¿Cómo eran el círculo y la estrella de energía? –cuestionó la anciana.

-¡Keh! ¡Las bestias sagradas; ya saben el gatote, la tortuga, el pajarraco y el dragón! -contesté – Etto… el círculo era grande, blanco y brillaba debajo de mis pies y dentro estaba la estrella de cinco puntas…

-Ya veo, aparte del olor de Kagome ¿Pudiste oler algo más?- volvió a preguntarme.

-¡Keh!, ¡¿Por qué tantas malditas preguntas anciana?!... Ahora que lo dices, si olí a un youkai y a otro humano, además en el ambiente también había un extraño aroma a rosas y alcohol…

-Su excelencia, ¿usted cree que se trate de una invocación? –comentó Kaede dirigiéndose al bonzo.

-Podría ser, pero para ese conjuro se requiere una gran cantidad de energía espiritual… además no es fácil realizarlo… aunque no sería extraño que la señorita Kagome lo lograra, después de todo tiene un gran poder espiritual…

-Eso es cierto su excelencia. No sería la primera vez en que Kagome nos sorprende con sus habilidades.

-Inuyasha, mencionaste que había un demonio ¿Qué pasó con él? –me preguntó Miroku.

- ¡Keh! Kagome le lanzó unas flechas y el maldito desapareció.

* * *

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

-Aquí tienes niña, té de limón tal y como te gusta –dijo entregándome una humeante taza.

-Gracias, Chie –le respondí. Después de entregármela se sentó frente a mí viéndome seriamente.

-Creo que tengo muchas cosas por explicarte… empezaré por el principio… ese demonio que viste en la invocación se llama Shimeiteki; es un ser perverso, cruel y despiadado. Había sido sellado y condenado por mi maestro Takumi a pasar la eternidad en el infierno. Pero al momento de hacer el conjuro, algo salió mal y el sello se rompió liberándolo en nuestro mundo.

-Ya veo… y ¿Por qué te llamó _"sacerdotisa blanca"_ Chie?

-Mmmm… eso es más difícil de explicar, para que me entiendas tengo que relatarte toda la historia del legado de sacerdotisas al cuál pertenezco, al igual que mi historia. Pero creo que ahora es necesario que te la cuente –la mujer hizo una breve pausa mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Luego de unos instantes comenzó su relato:

_Verás, la orden de sacerdotisas y monjes a la cual pertenecemos es muy antigua; se remonta a poco antes del inicio de la era Kofun. En esa época, no existía una orden monástica como la conocemos ahora. La religión existente era la Jinja shinto y se caracterizaba por la adoración a los Kamis de la naturaleza y de los antepasados en los templos*. Las personas que se encargaban de estos recintos sagrados, normalmente distaban de ser seres humanos normales. Debes de saber que siempre han existido personas que son bendecidas por Kami con poderes espirituales inimaginables. Algunos tenían el don de la profecía, otros de la purificación y algunos pocos el de la sanación, entre otros muchos poderes. La sabiduría y benevolencia parecían características comunes entre esos hombres, ya que casi todos se distinguían por una impecable conducta a lo largo de sus vidas. _

_Gracias a las habilidades de los "monjes practicantes del Shinto" (por llamarles de alguna manera) y a sus descubrimientos, poco a poco a las ceremonias tradicionales sintoístas se les fueron adjuntando diversos rituales para la práctica de la magia y la adivinación. Cabe destacar que a los "monjes de los templos" de esa era se les encomendaron poco después las tareas de destruir a los youkais que atormentaban a la población y de curar a los enfermos que acudían en busca de ayuda. Si bien no todos esos hombres poseían la habilidad de curar con sus poderes espirituales, la mayoría eran unos eruditos en plantas medicinales y medicina tradicional; cosa que les resultó muy beneficiosa para el desempeño de su deber. De entre todos los "monjes sintoístas" de esa época, hubo uno que se destacó por sus grandes dotes espirituales y virtudes, su nombre era Ryota. Él es reconocido como el fundador de nuestra orden._

_Ryota, era considerado como un hombre de excelencia. Poseía una gran habilidad para hacer exorcismos y exterminar a los malos espíritus que lastimaban a la gente. Era un distinguido vidente y profeta; al igual que un destacado curandero. Un día en una visión, recibió un mensaje de Kami que le indicaba transmitir sus conocimientos a un nueva generación de cuidadores de templos. Ryota acató la orden al pie de la letra fundando así nuestro régimen. _

_En el periodo de Asuka se introdujo el budismo a nuestro país causando grandes cambios en él. Ayako era la líder de nuestra orden en esa época. A pesar de todos los cambios sociales y políticos; ella se mantuvo firme en sus ideales y en vez de oponerse a la nueva doctrina, optó por mezclar ambas creencias y adoptar el sistema de monástico que establecía, surgiendo así la orden de monjes y sacerdotisas que ahora conocemos. _

_En contradicción a lo que se creía, la mezcla de ambas religiones no hizo que se perdieran los valores, la fusión solo logró fortalecer los conocimientos e ideales. Gracias a los budistas aprendimos el uso de los sutras, los ofudas y los pergaminos sagrados; igualmente a través de la meditación nos enseñaron a fortalecer nuestros poderes espirituales y a hacer campos de energía, entre otras muchas cosas. Nuestra orden era de las más fuertes y se extendía a lo largo del país; sacerdotisas de renombre como Midoriko fueron parte de la misma._

_En fin para no aburrirte más con esta historia, te diré que a partir del Sengoku, la orden se fue disolviendo y solo quedaron unos pocos seguidores que continuaron con las enseñanzas prácticamente de manera clandestina. Uno de ellos fue mi maestro Takumi, que aún en la era moderna era un solicitado exorcista. En uno de sus trabajos se enfrentó con un hombre que siempre se hallaba enfermo y que balbuceaba incoherencias, signos clásicos de una posesión demoniaca… _

_Se procedió con el ritual de exorcismo como de costumbre, pero resultó ser un caso fuera de lo normal y en vez de destruir al demonio, solo logro expulsarlo del cuerpo del hombre. A ese demonio le apodaban Shimeiteki, él es el príncipe de los infiernos y uno de los demonios más poderosos que existen… el plan de Shimeiteki era sembrar caos, odio y destrucción en el mundo… el hombre al que había poseído era nada más y nada menos que el emperador. Quería causar una Guerra Mundial. Mi maestro luchó arduamente con el demonio, pero no logro destruirlo… con sus últimas fuerzas le puso un poderoso sello espiritual y lo regresó al infierno para siempre… o al menos eso creyó él. Antes de partir Shimeiteki juró vengarse y después de lo acontecido mi maestro falleció, dejándome como sucesora a la tierna edad de 12 años…_

-Ya veo, Chie. Esa era una gran responsabilidad para una niña, debió ser muy duro.

-Si, lo fue. Has de saber que yo era huérfana y que el maestro Takumi no solo me había adoptado como su pupila sino también como su hija. –el semblante de Chie se entristeció y esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

–Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte… me pidió que agarrara todas las cosas de nuestra orden y que huyera lejos de Tokio, de otra manera esas reliquias serían vendidas al mejor postor y se perderían los conocimientos espirituales. Después de los servicios funerarios, seguimos la voluntad del maestro y huimos de la ciudad. En ese entonces éramos tan solo tres aprendices, todas nosotras tan solo éramos unas niñas y no sabíamos que hacer. Juntas sobrevivimos trabajando en los campos de arroz, donde una pobre familia nos acogió; ocultamos las reliquias en la cueva de Midoriko y al cumplir los 16 años nos volvimos las sacerdotisas oficiales de la aldea. En fin, los tiempos cambiaron y nuestros servicios ya no fueron requeridos… por lo que recuperamos las reliquias y regresamos a Tokio en busca del templo donde entrenábamos. Desafortunadamente este se hallaba bajo los cuidados de una familia y tuvimos que buscar cómo ganarnos la vida. Así fue cómo terminé en esta tienda de antigüedades…

-¿Y qué pasó con las demás?... bueno dijiste que eran tres… ¿Qué les pasó a las otras dos? –pregunté precipitadamente.

-Pues una de ellas se casó con un joven muy apuesto y se mudó de la ciudad; la otra sigue ejerciendo su oficio cómo sacerdotisa en uno de los templos shinto de los alrededores. De vez en cuando me visitan, después de todo somos como hermanas –contestó con un tono algo nostálgico.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué te llamó "sacerdotisa blanca" ese demonio?

-Porque ese era el título que se le designaba al heredero de la orden, niña ahora tú eres la nueva sacerdotisa blanca… Deberás tener mucho cuidado, Shimeiteki te ha fijado como objetivo y no descansará hasta sacarnos de su camino… Por eso debes de prepararte y vencerlo en su momento, por ahora no nos queda más que esperar.

Después de la conversación con Chie, muchas dudas que tenía fueron despejadas y varias otras aparecieron en su lugar. Ya obtendría más respuestas en otra ocasión. Lo malo era que ahora recaía sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de una orden que hasta unas horas atrás desconocía. No podía evitar preguntarme por qué todas esas cosas extrañas me pasaban solo a mí, definitivamente alguien de allá arriba traía algo en mi contra.

El entrenamiento dio lugar una vez que la charla hubo terminado; ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar en forma para un enfrentamiento con el príncipe de los demonios. Esa pesadilla había sido una amenaza y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que se hiciera realidad.

Cómo nos habíamos tardado mucho en empezar el entrenamiento terminamos mucho más tarde que de costumbre. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre las montañas, el aire comenzaba a refrescar y el cielo nocturno empezaba a hacerse presente. Rápidamente me cambié y guardé mis cosas en la mochila, me despedí de Chie y salí de la tienda de antigüedades. Caminé a paso veloz por las calles que ya se hallaban algo oscuras para llegar rápidamente al templo.

De repente un mal presentimiento asaltó mi pecho. Sentí la presencia de seis humanos siguiéndome en la oscuridad de la calle… eso no podía estarme pasando, nuevamente apresuré el paso rogando a los cielos que fuera solamente mi imaginación. Para mi desgracia no fue así y en ese momento me encontraba metida en una peligrosa persecución.

No sé en qué momento dejé de caminar y comencé a correr, lo único que quería era llegar a casa… Los hombres igualmente aumentaron su velocidad dispuestos a capturarme. Benditos sean los entrenamientos a los que me había sometido durante el último año, estoy segura que de no haberlos tomado ya hubiera sido alcanzada. Si hubiera sido un solo enemigo, tal vez me hubiera animado a pelear con él, pero al superarme tanto en número esa no era un opción muy inteligente que digamos.

Mi mente solo me mostraba una y otra vez la cara de mi protector, Inuyasha. _"¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha te necesito! ¡Por favor ayúdame!"_ eran los pensamientos que se repetían en mi cabeza. Desgraciadamente, él no podía ayudarme; se encontraba 500 años en el pasado. Aun corriendo me quité la mochila de la espalda, me la pasé al frente y la abrí en busca de algún objeto que pudiera usar para escapar o en su defecto como arma para defenderme. Dentro de la mochila traía las llaves de mi casa, el uniforme de sacerdotisa, unos pergaminos, las extrañas sales aromáticas, mi cartera y unos cuantos dulces. _"Piensa Kagome, piensa"_ me repetí mentalmente.

Bien, podría usar las llaves como un puñal improvisado, las sales para cegar a los enemigos y… a quien engañaba no podía hacer gran cosa con lo que traía. Tomé las llaves y las sales, cerré la mochila y me la puse nuevamente en mi espalda. Desafortunadamente no tomé en cuenta mi innata torpeza y con la primera piedra que encontré en mi camino caí de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente me levanté, era una suerte que les llevara un poco de ventaja a esos tipos, de otra forma ya hubiera sido historia.

-¡Higurashi! –gritaba un hombre al otro lado de la calle. "_¿Me conoce?, ¿Quién es?... esa voz se me hace familiar…" _-¡Higurashi! ¡Malditos déjenla en paz! –"_Esa voz pertenece a…"_

-¡Daisuke vete de aquí, estos hombres son peligrosos! –le grité –¡Solo llama a la policía, yo estoy bien! –de acuerdo esa era una mentira, pero no quería que le hicieran daño a él también por mi culpa.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca, Higurashi?! ¡No voy a dejarte sola! –gritó mientras corría en mi dirección, a los pocos instantes me alcanzó y comenzamos a correr juntos. Debo admitir que él era bastante rápido.

El cansancio comenzaba a hacerme mella, posiblemente se debía al punzante dolor que tenía en las rodillas cada vez que daba un paso. Nuestros perseguidores parecían no cansarse y ya se encontraban muy cerca de alcanzarnos. Esto no podía empeorar. Intentamos entonces otra táctica, perderlos entre las calles de la ciudad. En un principio el plan estaba funcionando muy bien, pero al correr estando únicamente consientes de nuestros agresores, no nos percatamos que estábamos a punto de meternos a un callejón sin salida sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Nuestros persecutores nos acorralaron en el callejón bloqueándonos cualquier salida con unas horribles sonrisas burlonas impresas en sus rostros. Me sentía como una gacela rodeada de leones.

-Daisuke, ¿Sabes pelear? –le pregunté con una voz muy baja, para que solo él me escuchara.

-No creo que pueda con todos Higurashi, a lo sumo unos dos –me dijo derrotado. Definitivamente llevábamos las de perder. Estaba despidiéndome del mundo mentalmente cuándo una idea me cruzó por la cabeza.

-Dame la mano –le ordené a Daisuke.

-¡Este no es el fin! –me respondió colérico. -¡Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de salir de esta! –intentó animarme, pero la tensa expresión de su cara demostraba que no estaba muy convencido de ello.

-¿Confías en mí? –Él simplemente me miró y luego asintió –¡Entonces dame la mano! –prácticamente le grité ya que me encontraba muy nerviosa porque esos hombres se acercaban cada vez más. Él me dio la mano inmediatamente y entonces comencé a recitar rápidamente mi conjuro.

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

Las explicaciones del monje libidinoso y la anciana me dejaron más confundido que antes. Lo que me tranquilizaba era que el que haya visto a Kagome no había sido una casualidad. Ella me había "_ovincado_" o algo así para ello. Al menos quería verme, eso le daba alegría a mi alma. Aun así algo me inquietaba, _"¿Qué no se supone que en la época de Kagome no hay youkais?"_. Algo en todo eso olía muy mal, peor que el sarnoso de Kouga y su pandilla junta. Esperaba que Kagome no se encontrara en peligro. Me perdí en mis pensamientos un rato, cuando me percaté que algo faltaba.

-Oigan ustedes ¿Y el inútil de Sesshomaru donde se metió? –pregunté "amablemente".

-Sesshomaru sama se fue temprano en la mañana señor Inuyasha –contestó la cachorra sonriente –le dijo a Rin que le dijera a usted que cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-¡Keh! ¡Ese maldito de Sesshomaru ni siquiera se dio la molestia de avisarme! –espeté molesto y me senté molesto de brazos y piernas cruzados.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila; pelee con el chaparro de pacotilla por un pescado y como Miroku anduvo de pervertido, Sango lo golpeo tan duro que lo dejó inconsciente por unas cuantas horas. Nada fuera de lo normal. Al empezar a oscurecer, un sentimiento de ansiedad me embargó. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal y no podía quedarme quieto. Conforme fueron pasando los segundos me sentía todavía más nervioso.

De repente y como en un flashazo vi a Kagome corriendo, estaba huyendo de algo o alguien. _"¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha te necesito! ¡Por favor ayúdame!" _escuché decir a Kagome en mi mente. ¡Ella estaba en peligro y yo no podía ayudarla! Sin pensarlo me levanté y salí bruscamente de la cabaña.

-¡Maldición, Kagome! –grité y salí corriendo en dirección al pozo. En cuanto llegué me lancé dentro, pero no logré atravesarlo. Me quedé en el suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente con el puño. - ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – repetía con cada golpe.

-¡¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?! –cuestionó el bonzo fuera del pozo en tono preocupado. Resignado salté fuera del pozo para contarles lo que pasó. Afuera estaban Sango vestida con su traje de exterminadora y su Hiraikotsu, Miroku con su báculo, Shippo y Kirara. Acto seguido todos retrocedieron un par de pasos y me miraron con ¿sorpresa, miedo, recelo?

-¡¿Por qué ponen esa cara?! ¡Es como si nunca me hubieran visto! –les eché en cara. Es curioso mi voz sonaba más rasposa de lo normal como cuando me transformaba en youkai. En ese momento todo me quedó claro, rápidamente miré mis garras y me toqué el rostro; definitivamente me había transformado…

* * *

En este capítulo, se mencionan algunos periodos o épocas de Japón. No todas las cosas que se mencionan fueron ciertas; en el relato hay tanto hechos reales como cosas sacadas de mi imaginación. Igualmente varias de las cosas que se mencionan del sintoísmo y el budismo son solo invenciones mías, por lo que no se lo tomen tan a pecho. El Jinja shinto, también llamado "_Shintoísmo de templo"_, es la adoración a los dioses profesada en templos; es considerada como la forma original de la religión y sus orígenes se remontan a la prehistoria del país.

La era Kofun se extiende del año 250 al 530 d.C y en ese tiempo la única religión existente en Japón era el sintoísmo y si se basaba en la adoración a múltiples Kamis de la naturaleza o niveles superiores de la existencia. En el periodo Asuka que se extiende del año 552 al 710 d.C. se introdujo el budismo, por influencias Chinas, a Japón (tal como lo dice la historia) y trajo consigo una serie de conflictos dentro del país, pues algunos miembros de la corte vieron con buenos ojos su difusión ya que era más sencillo sentar una nueva base jerárquica religiosa bajo la figura de una deidad omnipotente, a diferencia de los cientos de kamis del sintoísmo. Posteriormente se instauró como la religión oficial en el año 587 d.C lo demás no me consta.

Los personajes de Ryota y Ayako son míos, no de Rumiko; y significan "pureza, respeto, veneración, estima" y "niña erudita" respectivamente.


	6. Chapter 6 Respuestas

**"Una vida a tu lado"**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Respuestas.**

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y me sentía algo desorientada. Me incorpore para observar mi entorno. Después de echar un pequeño vistazo, concluí que encontraba en mi casa, acostada en mi cama. Oí varias voces provenientes de la planta baja. Como pude me puse de pie y después de trastabillar un poco, fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio y salir de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar y caer por ellas; al llegar abajo, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a toda mi familia en la sala conversando con Daisuke.

Cuando todos los presentes repararon en mi presencia, se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio. Miré a Daisuke fijamente y él me miraba con muchas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos… sorpresa, preocupación, alivio, miedo, confusión eran las que más se repetían. _"Demonios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_

-¡Hija, despertaste! –soltó mi madre con una expresión de alivio. –Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, gracias al cielo tu amigo Daisuke te encontró y te trajo en brazos hasta la casa.

-¿Me encontró?

-Si cielo, él dijo que te encontró desmayada en la calle mientras iba de camino a su casa y que por eso decidió traerte hasta acá en brazos. ¿Te sientes bien Kagome? –finalizó colocándome una mano sobre la frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

-Si mamá, seguramente sufrí una baja de azúcar o algo por el estilo; pero ya estoy bien. –dije riendo nerviosamente. Daisuke le había mentido a mi familia, pero ¿por qué? –Mamá, puedo hablar con Daisuke unos momentos… es decir, quiero agradecerle que me trajera sana y salva hasta la casa… -balbuce torpemente.

-Claro cielo, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien, te veo algo rara? –me preguntó mientras me analizaba con la mirada. Yo solo asentí un par de veces –De acuerdo pero no tarden, está haciendo frío y no quiero que te enfermes. –Puntualizó, luego me hizo una suave caricia en mi mejilla y se fue a sentar nuevamente a la sala.

Daisuke pareció escuchar la conversación porque al momento en que mi madre me dejó sola, él se acercó y me hizo una seña para que saliéramos. Una vez afuera caminamos en silencio hasta el Goshinboku, él se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y luego volteó para encararme.

-Kagome, tenemos que hablar… de lo que pasó… -soltó al aire. Yo me quedé petrificada al oírlo decir eso. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucedió sin parecer una entera lunática? O pero aún ¿Y si me cree una bruja?

-¿Qu...qué…quieres decir…? –tartamudee intentando ganar más tiempo para encontrar una explicación plausible.

-Higurashi, no intentes hacerme pasar por tonto. Tu bien sabes de lo que hablo… hace rato me pediste que confiara en ti y así lo hice, ahora es tu turno de hacer lo mismo. Creo que después de cargarte en brazos hasta tu casa merezco una explicación… -demandó en tono calmo pero contrariado. Yo solamente suspiré y me preparé para decirle la verdad.

-Bien tú ganas, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie y que no me tratarás como una loca –le advertí. El asintió y levantó su mano derecha en un gesto solemne.

-Pues verás, esto es difícil de explicar…mmm soy una aprendiz de sacerdotisa y tengo poderes sobrenaturales que me permiten hacer un montón de cosas sorprendentes –expliqué atropelladamente cerrando los ojos, esperando que después de eso quedara satisfecho con mi explicación. Como no hubo respuesta de su parte abrí los ojos y vi que lo había dejado helado.

-Jajajaja… no mientas Higurashi… ahora si me hiciste reír, ya enserio… Jajajaja… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –me pidió agarrándose el estómago con una mano y limpiando se una lagrimita del ojo con la otra. Su reacción solo hizo que me llenara de rabia.

-¡Te dije la verdad! ¡No sé porque me molesto, debí de haberlo sabido! ¡Uuuy, eres un tonto! –gritonee apretando fuertemente los puños y dando grandes zancadas hacia la casa. De repente una mano masculina me tomó del antebrazo y me volteó hacia él.

- No te molestes conmigo Higurashi, ¡Pero es que escúchate! ¡Es completamente absurdo lo que dices! Ahora dime qué es lo que en realidad pasó…

-¡Por última vez, que te dije la verdad! Solo recuerda lo que pasó y verás que no miento –le aseguré bastante enojada

_…_

_-Dame la mano –le ordené a Daisuke. _

_-¡Este no es el fin! –me respondió colérico. -¡Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de salir de esta! –intentó animarme, pero la tensa expresión de su cara demostraba que no estaba muy convencido de ello._

_-¿Confías en mí? –Él simplemente me miró y luego asintió – ¡Entonces dame la mano! –prácticamente le grité ya que me encontraba muy nerviosa porque esos hombres se acercaban cada vez más. Él me dio la mano inmediatamente y entonces comencé a recitar rápidamente mi conjuro. De la nada, uno de los hombres se me abalanzó como animal salvaje. Daisuke logró reaccionar a tiempo y me cubrió con su cuerpo aventando al hombre lejos de nosotros, haciéndolo chocar contra unos basureros. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, el hombre se levantó y nos mandó una mirada letal, pero completamente vacía de emoción._

_Lo miré fijamente intentando descifrar el contenido de su alma, pero por más que me esforcé no pude. Y no porque no fuera capaz de hacerlo; simplemente no había nada…era como un cuerpo sin alma. ¡Eso era! Ese hombre no tenía alma o voluntad, era una marioneta. Voltee a ver al resto de la pandilla y me percaté que nos miraban exactamente igual que el otro hombre. Ellos no eran humanos normales, estaban siendo poseídos. Antes de que pudiera terminar mis cavilaciones, otro de los pandilleros atacó a Daisuke ferozmente navaja en mano, tomándolo por sorpresa y derribándolo al momento._

_-¡Daisuke! –grité en acto reflejo. Tenía que hacer algo por ayudarlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer?; buen momento había elegido para tener la mente en blanco. En eso y como un relámpago recordé los pergaminos que cargaba conmigo; abrí la mochila tan rápido como pude y saqué los pergaminos y las sales aromáticas. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi mente se hallaba perdida intentando recordar el entrenamiento que Chie me había otorgado. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté concentrarme para sacar mi poder espiritual y reforzar el del pergamino, apenas y logré hacerlo lo lancé hacia el atacante de Daisuke. En cuanto el pergamino tocó la espalda del hombre, este gritó y se retorció con violencia, convulsionando cual epiléptico en pleno ataque._

_Los otros hombres miraron con indiferencia a su compañero y luego redirigieron su atención hacia nosotros; mi acompañante se encontraba jadeando en el suelo con cansancio por la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo a la que acababa de someterse. Él me miró con algo de asombro e incomprensión cuando enfocó a su agresor inconsciente a su lado. Debía de sacarlo de ahí, no podía poner en peligro su vida y mucho menos por mi extraño destino. Tenía que pensar en algo para distraer a esos hombres y poder escapar. _

_Impulsivamente y casi sin pensarlo les lancé las sales encima y proyecté todo el poder espiritual del que fui capaz. Afortunadamente funcionó lo que me proponía y las sales reaccionaron a mis poderes; purificando las auras de los hombres cortando los nexos que los mantenían bajo el control del demonio. Tan solo un segundo después del improvisado exorcismo, la pandilla cayó inconsciente en el callejón._

_-¡Vámonos! –le grité casi suplicante ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara, como pareció no entender lo que le pedía, lo agarré del brazo y lo jalé haciendo que reaccionara. Al fin se levantó y salimos corriendo de aquel callejón rumbo al templo donde vivía. Algo andaba mal ¿Por qué no se habían vuelto visibles los demonios que los controlaban? o mejor aún, ¿por qué todavía después de haber escapado de esa muerte segura, tenía ese horrible presentimiento? Había algo siniestro en todo ese asunto y algo me decía que mis pesadillas y lo de la pandilla de hombres poseídos no eran una coincidencia._

_…._

-Después de eso no recuerdo nada –le confesé confundida. Extrañamente era como si tuviera una laguna mental o algo parecido. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa?

* * *

******************* Inuyasha's POV *******************

-¡Keh! ¡No tienen de qué preocuparse! –les expliqué. –Ahora soy completamente consiente de lo que hago en este estado; recuerden que por eso he estado entrenando los últimos meses…

Mis amigos me miraron no muy convencidos de la veracidad de mis palabras, me evaluaban cuidadosamente la expresión del rostro y estudiaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Parecía ser que cuando yo hiciera un movimiento en falso se me echarían encima sin compasión alguna.

-¡Feh! ¡¿Van a escuchar lo que tengo que contarles o se me quedarán viendo toda la noche?! –espeté desesperado agitando los brazos. Ellos me observaron otro poco y después se me fueron acercando lenta y prudentemente tal cual lo harían con un animal salvaje.

-¿Y bien Inuyasha, qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Miroku con aire especulativo.

-Etto…la verdad, no se… ¡Keh! Solo sé que Kagome me necesita, ¡está en peligro y yo no puedo ir con ella!- dije con cierto grado de frustración colándose en mi voz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, amigo? –indagó el monje.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, lo vi en mi cabeza… ¡Maldición! ¡Kagome huía de algo, pidiendo mi ayuda y yo sigo aquí! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Espero que esté bien! –dije apretando mi puño tan fuerte que unos pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a brotar de mi palma. Mis amigos solo me observaron con dolor, no podían hacer nada por mí ni por la chica del futuro que había marcado nuestras vidas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que lo viste en tu cabeza? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –volvió a cuestionar Miroku.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! –espeté desesperado.

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes… es solo que para que algo como lo que te acaba de pasar se dé; es necesario que los individuos en cuestión tengan una gran conexión, es decir tu sabes, que sus almas estén atadas una a la otra por el hilo rojo del destino, el uso de una gran cantidad de energía espiritual y un deseo irrefrenable de verse –me explicó –No me imagino qué clase de poder necesitó la señorita Kagome para obtener ese resultado, posiblemente esa conexión haya sido posible gracias a que la invocación que llevó a cabo hace poco reforzó los lazos que los unían… -lo escuché reflexionar casi para sí mismo.

Después de eso, no escuché más. Mi mente se extravió entre los muchos pensamientos que se me aglomeraban aturdiéndome. ¿Sería posible que Kagome y yo estuviésemos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino? ¿Y mejor aún, será que gracias a eso yo podría saber de Kagome? ¿Podría usar eso a mi favor? ¿Estaría ella bien?

-¡Miroku! ¡¿Hay alguna forma de saber si Kagome está bien?! –exigí impaciente.

-No lo sé amigo, pero quizá la anciana Kaede o el maestro Mushin sepa…

Antes de que Miroku pudiera terminar su respuesta yo salí en busca de la anciana, tenía que obtener respuestas rápido.

-¡Anciana! ¡¿Hay alguna forma de saber si Kagome está bien?! –solté como si ella supiera de lo que hablaba, luego de voltearse ligeramente y observarme, preparó una flecha y tensó su arco apuntándome al corazón amenazadoramente. Torpe de mí, había olvidado que seguía con mi aspecto demoniaco; afortunadamente antes de que las cosas dieran un giro desagradable, mis amigos llegaron y convencieron a la anciana que no era una amenaza.

-Ya veo Inuyasha, no creo que sea posible que te comuniques con ella por ahora; pero si es posible que sepas o mejor dicho que veas por ti mismo que se encuentra bien… -explicó dando un aire misterioso.

-¡Anciana, habla de una maldita vez! ¡¿Qué no ves que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos?!

-Paciencia Inuyasha… Buda premia a quien mantiene la calma…

-Como decía Inuyasha, podría hacer un conjuro para que vieras cómo se encuentra Kagome... pero necesito varias plantas que no son de esta región. Mañana por la tarde podremos salir en su busca…

-¡¿Cómo que mañana en la tarde?! ¡Esto es urgente Kaede!

-Mañana en la mañana Miroku y Sango van a casarse. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, tontote? –soltó el enano. Eso era cierto, Miroku me lo había dicho cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento con Sesshomaru. –Además aunque tuvieras las plantas ahora mismo, no podrías hacer nada al respecto. –explicó el zorrito dándose los aires de maduro. ¡PAS!.

-¡Ay mi cabecita! ¡Eres un tonto, yo solo digo la verdad! –Eso era completamente cierto. Sin embargo no dejaba de molestarme el hecho de que yo no pudiera salvar a Kagome de lo que sea que la estuviera molestando en su época. Había jurado un tiempo atrás protegerla con mi vida y en estos momentos no tenía forma de hacerlo.

Después de eso ya no presté atención al resto de la conversación, ya que esta se desvió hacia las nupcias que se celebrarían al día siguiente. Por mi parte yo solo esperaba que llegara la tarde para partir en busca de las plantas que me permitirían saber de Kagome. Más o menos a media noche nos preparamos para dormir; como era mi costumbre desde que Kagome regresó a su tiempo, subí a las ramas del Goshinboku y comencé a pensar en ella.

La mañana llegó con una inusual calidez, me estiré perezosamente al despertar y me preparé para presenciar la boda de mis amigos. Me encontraba de un humor excelente debido a que Kagome me había visitado en sueños afirmándome que se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparme. El sueño había sido tan real que podía asegurar que era mi Kagome la que me había dicho todo aquello. Eso de alguna forma había apaciguado mis inquietudes y me había permitido esperar "pacientemente" la hora de nuestra partida para encontrar las plantas del conjuro. De todas formas no importaba si las buscaba en ese mismo segundo, Kaede me había explicado que necesitaba llevar a cabo el hechizo en luna nueva y todavía faltaban un par de días para ello.

Bajo la aterradora amenaza de muerte que me había hecho Sango en caso de que yo arruinase su boda, me quedé callado durante toda la ceremonia. Fue una boda sencilla, al estilo Shinto tradicional. Kaede auspició los ritos y después de la celebración de las nupcias; al fin el pervertido y su mujer pudieron partir a su propia cabaña para cumplir con el tan ansiado deseo de Miroku, tener un hijo. ¡Keh! Algo me decía que muy pronto íbamos a estar rodeados de un montón de enanos chillones.

Tal como lo prometió la anciana, partimos inmediatamente en busca de las plantas medicinales. La cachorra Rin, Ah un y el enano de Shippo nos acompañaron. Después de todo Miroku y Sango por el momento estaban muy ocupados como para proteger a la niña; y si algo llegara a pasarle, el maldito de Sesshomaru sin dudarlo me daría la más dolorosa y despiadada de las muertes. ¡Keh! Y no era que le tuviera miedo, ni nada por el estilo, pero le había dado mi palabra de proteger a la cachorra con mi vida y así sería.

Al ponerse el sol, llegamos a una aldea que se me hacía familiar. Seguramente era una de las muchas que cruzamos en nuestros viajes en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama.

-Inuyasha, descansaremos aquí por esta noche. Estoy segura que para mañana ya habremos llegado a donde nos dirigimos –dijo con voz cansada la anciana que llevaba en la espalda.

-¡Keh! ¿Con que ya te cansaste Kaede? Bueno, partiremos mañana a primera hora, pero más te vale que así sea… -amenacé, claro que no tenía pensado cumplir la amenaza pero nadie tenía porque saberlo. En ese momento, el estómago de la cachorra hizo un gracioso sonido por lo que volteamos a verla. Ella se mostró un poco avergonzada, pero yo me sentí culpable de no haber pensado eso antes; después de todo dos de mis acompañantes eran débiles humanas y no debía forzarlas mucho.

Tanto la anciana como la niña entraron a la aldea para conseguir comida para el grupo. No estábamos muy seguros de que si al vernos a Shippo, Ah un y a mí los aldeanos se comportarían hostiles o no. Después de algunos minutos ellas regresaron con algunos víveres y se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Hasta que empecé a comer me di cuenta de lo hambriento que me encontraba, la comida que preparaban no era tan sabrosa como la comida ninja de Kagome pero estaba bien.

Después de la cena, le _"ordené amablemente"_ a Kaede que consiguiera una posada para que tanto ella como la cachorra pasaran la noche, seguras y cómodas. Le dije a Shippo que él podía acompañarlas si quería, pero el chaparro se negó diciendo que se quedaría con migo a hacer guardia para protegerlas durante la noche como el fuerte youkai que era. Yo dejé que lo hiciera y al cabo de unos minutos el enano cayó profundamente dormido. Pero no me molesté tanto, después de todo eso era lo que debía de esperar de un enano malcriado como él. Rodee un par de veces la aldea, para asegurarme de que no había peligro y después de eso me dormí; pero estando siempre atento de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Al medio día llegamos a nuestro destino, la anciana recolectó las plantas y regresamos a la aldea. Kaede me explicó que esa extraña planta se llamaba "hoja del cielo" y que solo crecía en esa región. Tenía una flor cuyos pétalos parecían largas plumas blancas y una hojas doradas, de fuerte aroma y sabor dulce. Al ponerse el sol, llegamos a una aldea cercana a la nuestra y pasamos el resto de la noche ahí. Esta vez todos, excepto Ah un, dormimos dentro ya que los aldeanos me conocían bastante bien desde un tiempo atrás. Finalmente, después de 2 días de viaje, regresamos a la aldea. Al llegar a las afueras de la aldea, pude percibir un nuevo aroma proveniente de la cabaña de Kaede. Al entrar pudimos ver a Sango y a Miroku preparando el almuerzo; el olor de Sango había cambiado y podía decir sin error a equivocarme que otro aroma venía de su vientre. ¡Keh! Tal y como lo había pensado, pronto estaríamos rodeados de un montón de mocosos chillones.

-¡Keh! Monje libidinoso, ¿no perdiste el tiempo verdad? –le pregunté con tono de burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Inuyasha? –me preguntó una Sango algo molesta.

-¡Feh! A que a éste pervertido al fin se le va a volver realidad su sueño, felicidades a ambos. –Ellos parecieron no entender de inmediato a lo que me refería, de hecho me di cuenta que Sango entendió hasta unos momentos después cuando sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y de la nada me abrazó.

-¡Oye tu marido está por acá! ¡¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi mujer Inuyasha?! –reclamó un irritado Miroku.

-¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? –me cuestionó la exterminadora.

-Sí, tu olor ha cambiado y hay otro aroma proviniendo de tu vientre. –al oír esto, Miroku cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Al fin Sanguito vamos a tener un hijo! –dijo triunfante cargando a Sango de la cintura y dando vueltas por todas partes. En ese momento me fui, no quería presenciar "los festejos del libidinoso y su mujer" sin contar el hecho de que además, acababa de percibir el olor de Sesshomaru en las cercanías.

* * *

******************* Kagome's POV *******************

-Mmm… después de que huimos del callejón, gritaste algo a la nada como "¡no te acerques, déjanos en paz!" y después te desmayaste. Fue extraño ya que de no ser porque no había nadie más junto a nosotros, hubiera jurado que te empujaron. Bueno en fin, después de eso te cargué y te traje hasta el templo donde iba a pedir ayuda y curiosamente resulto ser tu casa…

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó. –musité comprendiendo al fin los acontecimientos. Ese era el mal presentimiento que persistía; Shimeiteki o algún otro espíritu nos seguía de cerca; pero ¿Por qué nos había dejado de perseguir al llegar aquí? ¿Habría sido porque los territorios sagrados del templo lo debilitaban o por algo más? Tenía avisarle a Chie de lo que había sucedido. Debíamos prepararnos para lo que se venía; tenía la impresión de que una guerra se estaba gestando y que no tardaría mucho en comenzar.

-En realidad eres una sacerdotisa con poderes sobrenaturales –soltó Daisuke como si apenas comprendiera lo que había presenciado. -¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Pues a los quince años lo descubrí, cuando una youkai ciempiés me secuestró y me llevó quinientos años en el pasado a través del pozo de este templo. –expliqué como si estuviera hablando del clima. Al terminar de decir todo eso, me percaté de mi terrible error; ahora si me creería una completa lunática.

No necesitó decir nada, su sola expresión me dijo todo lo que pensaba. Se hallaba completamente aturdido, ¿y quién no lo estaría?; que una persona te diga que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que pudo viajar al pasado por un pozo mágico porque un demonio la secuestró, no es algo que se escuche todos los días. _"¡Bien Kagome!, ahora si la armaste en grande"_ me felicité sarcásticamente. Con forme fueron pasando los minutos, me fui preocupando, su expresión de asombro y ¿miedo? Simplemente no desaparecía. Parecía habérsele tatuado en el rostro. Después de unos eternos minutos volvió a hablar:

-Te creo Higurashi. Lo he repasado una y mil veces en mi cabeza; pero después de lo de esta noche, y aunque suene totalmente absurdo, lo encuentro completamente posible. Además confío en ti lo suficiente como para pensar que esta es una broma de mal gusto. Debes estar diciéndome la verdad.

-¿No me crees una persona mentalmente inestable?

-No, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Además siempre he pensado que hay un aura de misterio rodeándote. Eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre ti. Ahora solo contéstame un par de cosas… -en ese momento dejé de respirar, ¿qué querría saber Daisuke?, y lo más importante ¿Podría responderle? -¿Por qué ese día del torneo te distrajiste durante tu disparo? Ya sabes el penúltimo tiro donde fallaste…

-Voy a ser completamente honesta contigo, a veces tengo visiones y premoniciones espontáneas. Pueden ser de cualquier tiempo, lugar y persona. Normalmente tratan de mí, mi familia y amigos, sobre todo si están en peligro o algo así.

-Increíble –murmuró. – ¿Entonces además de ser sacerdotisa eres una especie de psíquica médium? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Digamos que sí –le respondí. –Gracias por traerme hasta mi casa cargando, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Por qué fallaste el penúltimo tiro del torneo a propósito? –Él pareció dudar unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque me di cuenta que no había sido tu culpa que fallaras el tiro, algo te había pasado y para hacer la competencia justa, debía emparejar las cosas. Eres una estupenda arquera, ¿Dónde aprendiste a utilizar el arco antiguo?

-En el Sengoku jidai –contesté con naturalidad. –El pozo me llevó al Japón feudal cuando viajé por el tiempo; ahí aprendí a utilizar el arco y algunos de mis poderes espirituales.

-Ya veo –se limitó a decir.

-¡Kagome, hija! Ya despídete, está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar –pidió mi madre.

-Sí mamá, ya voy –respondí.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por traerme. Si quieres ven mañana en la tarde para que hablemos otro rato. Hasta luego Daisuke –me despedí con la mano. De pronto el me jaló y me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, dejándome con un tremendo sonrojo.

-Hasta luego Higurashi –me dijo y se fue caminando tranquilamente con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa, entré a mi casa y subí al baño para tomar un delicioso baño con agua caliente. Tenía mucho para pensar y no existía mejor forma para relajarse que esa. Después de bañarme y dormir tranquilamente toda la noche podría pensar con más claridad. Así que alejando todas las preocupaciones de mi mente, caí en un profundo y reparador sueño.


End file.
